Slànaighear
by Kaya Nah
Summary: Slànaighear means Savior in Scottish Gaelic.Zoé comes to live in Forks with her father.She's struggling to survive and meets some strange people who wants to help her.Takes place some twenty years after Breaking Dawn.All your fave characters are present!
1. Chapter 1

Hello potential readers! :)

First of all, for those who does not know me, English is _not_ my language, this means you might find a mistake or two from time to time, so be nice. ;) Secondly, this is my first Twilight fic and I'm very happy I'm finally ready to send it.

This fic is **Rated M** for violence and...well, circumstances.

You will get an update every Friday, unless something happens, but it is unlikely. :)

Feel free to send me reviews and comments. They are always appreciated and motivating to a writer.

In hope you will enjoy yourselves,

Kaya

**Chapter 1**

Another town, another country, but not another _life_. It would be the same here as it was in the previous cities where they lived. Zoé would be treated the same by George, her father. They were slowly entering the city of Forks, her new prison. Though, this town seemed to detain some mysteries and since Zoé's imagination was pretty much all she had left, she knew she would secretly enjoy this new place. And the foggy weather was fitting her state of spirit…

George's old car hit a hole in the road and it bumped. The young woman held her painful arm closer to her and hissed between her clenched teeth, doing her best not to be heard, knowing it would do her no good.

-"Oh stop whining!" Growled George as he turned on the main street. "I did not twist it _that _hard!"

-"Hard enough to break it." She said before she could help it

Her father groaned at this and Zoé bit her bottom lip. She knew better than to answer him, but she was grateful they were still in the car. Here he could do nothing to her without causing a major road accident and she could only hope they still had a while to do on the roads before they arrived to their new home. Maybe he would forget about her _misbehavior_…

Zoé's heart skipped a beat when the car stopped, but she regained a semblance of countenance when she realized it was not before a house or an apartment building, or any place they could live where they stopped, but a medical clinic. _Yet another _new_ medical file, _she thought bitterly. George parked, got out of the car and walked toward the glass door to the clinic. Zoé, though she did not know how, managed to open her car door on her own. She grabbed her cane and walked toward her father. He smirked as he nodded toward the building door. _Ah, he wants me to open it myself…_ Zoé put her walking stick under her good arm and pulled on the glass door the best she could.

Once they were inside, George pointed at a chair and told her to _sit_, as one would a dog. Bowing her head…as though she truly was a dog…Zoé went to sit on one of the five chairs of the small waiting room. Her father went to the counter to fill the paperwork. He did not trust her with any of these things. She might _reveal_ something she _should_ not. He sat on the other side of the room, looking back at her with a frown from time to time to keep her in check.

The secretary, a beautiful woman with auburn hair, also looked at Zoé and gave her the kindest smile she had ever seen, one that did not seem to be out of pity, just kindness. Though, Zoé knew she could not return the gesture, since her father was still observing her every move. The secretary took the phone and talked so quickly to whomever was on the other line, Zoé thought it was another language. Her lips were hypnotizing, they were just moving so fast… Her father gave the paperwork back to the secretary, not even waiting for her to finish her call and sat across from Zoé.

Soon after, a young doctor, blond haired and strong looking, came out of the office. He took the file the auburn haired woman was handing to him and Zoé did notice they both glanced at her. The doctor looked up and smiled at her. She just blushed and looked away.

-"Zoé Pelletier, it is your turn." The doctor said kindly

George followed as she walked up to the blond man. Zoé was uncomfortable, but knew she did not have much of a choice but have her father there. He would check her, as always, so she did not reveal anything _incriminating_… The doctor made them enter his office and closed the door behind them.

-"Hello Zoé, I'm Dr Cullen." He said, again the warm smile never leaving his face as he sat behind his desk. "What brings you here today?"

-"She fell and broke her arm." George declared before she even had a chance. "Treat her so we can leave."

The doctor nodded and Zoé could have sworn she saw him frown, but as soon as she noticed it, it was already gone. There was something ethereal about this man and she could not quite put a finger on what made him so different than any other doctor she ever met. It was as though he knew more than his age could predict. She always was sensitive about such things, but, as always, she would remain silent. No one would listen anyway…

-"Very well, we'll examine this arm and proceed into further exams if I deem it useful." Dr Cullen continued and, surprisingly enough, George agreed

Her father would always try to make these things as quickly as he possibly could, resulting in her not healing properly most of the time. He was nervous to have anyone near her and doctors were especially menacing in his twisted mind. Dr Cullen made Zoé sit on the examination table, but he had to help her, since she only had one good arm and it was already busy with the cane… She noticed just how strong he was, even though he seemed to try not to look like it. She found it strange…

Gently, he took her left arm. His hands were cold but she thought none of it. Most doctors' had cold hands, with all the washing and sterilizing… She bit her lip as he poked around her wrist. He nodded once more and declared he would need some x-rays to make sure he did not need to set the bone or if she needed surgery to repair what was obviously broken.

-"Just put it in a cast and be done with it." George hissed

-"Sir, would you prefer having to come back because it was not treated as it should?"

George shook his head and sat down by the desk, crossing his arms and Zoé felt that need in him to pout, but he didn't. He was not having his way and it was destabilizing him. Dr Cullen scribbled a few things in her file and handed it to her father, telling them to go to the back of the clinic, where the technicians would proceed with the x-rays. Zoé was surprised, to her it was unusual to have x-rays in a clinic. Where they used to live in Québec, they were forced to go to hospitals whenever she needed x-rays. She should know, she spent most of her time in emergency rooms…

Dr Cullen talked to his secretary, whose name was Esme from what Zoé heard, and they were shown into the x-ray room. Soon enough, Zoé and George were back to the doctor's office with a set of pictures. They sat as Dr Cullen examined the x-rays. He was serious, deep in concentration and Zoé observed him as his ember eyes darted across the pictures. He was analyzing every details and she knew he had seen more than just her actual fracture. He saw those she had in the past years… He then motioned for Zoé to sit back on the examination table, again not without his help.

-"Monsieur Pelletier, I would like you to go to my secretary and fill some more paperwork." Dr Cullen said and her father frowned

-"What for?" He asked suspiciously

-"It is normal procedure here, since we are a small town."

Zoé felt it was a lie and she knew why the doctor wanted to be alone with her. Many tried that approach, all failed, but her father surprised her for what felt like the hundredth time that day when he did as he was asked. Dr Cullen took her arm and apologized in advance for he had to set the bone back into place. She simply nodded, it was not the first time she went through this…and it certainly would not be the last.

-"You did not fall." He declared simply and she shook her head no. "Since when is he mistreating you?"

-"It does not matter." She sighed

-"Yes, it does. You should not go through such treatments."

-"If I try to stop him…he will just stop _me_, forever, if you get my meaning."

He nodded somberly and frowned, setting everything to make her cast. It was taking forever for her father to come back and she could only imagine the secretary was aware of what was happening between them… Once he was done, Dr Cullen placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder and she gasped in pain. She cursed herself for betraying yet another wound caused by her father's beating. Without her permission, Dr Cullen gently lowered her sleeve and on her left shoulder was a deep gash she obviously tried to sew on her own.

-"You did a good job." He said and began cleaning the cut. "But it will need some care. I will need to remove the stitches you made so I can stitch it back properly."

She nodded and swallowed, readying herself for the pain. In five minutes time, all was done and her shoulder was dressed with clean bandages. This guy certainly knew what he was doing, for though it was painful, it was better than anything of the sort she ever experienced. The blond doctor went to his desk and took one of what looked like business cards and handed it to Zoé.

-"Those are the phone numbers where you can reach me." He said, locking eyes with her. "I suggest you learn them by heart and destroy the card so your father does not find it."

-"Why are you doing this?" She asked, confused since no one ever cared enough to help her in any way

-"It is my job to help people." He smiled warmly. "Should you need anything and I mean _anything_ at all, call me. Now, do you need anything for the pain?"

-"N-no, thank you, it will be alright…" She mumbled

-"You're a courageous young woman."

Zoé managed a small smile and hid the card in the smallest pocket of her jeans. Her father returned at that moment and just with a sign of the head motioned for her to come out quickly. She obliged, Dr Cullen helping her off the examination table yet again. She thanked him quickly and Zoé and George were back on the road toward their new home before she could say anything else.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello readers! :)

Here is your second chapter. I truly hope you will enjoy this story. :)

Kaya

**Chapter 2**

Zoé sighed as she and her father finally arrived to their new home. It was not the newest house in the world though. It must have seen better days once…in the 1830's most likely… George qualified it as "rustic", she called it old and worthy for demolition. No matter he had not paid much for it, the place was literally falling apart! But this was not out of their usual. It even was one of the first houses they ever had. She was more used to apartments in ghettos or cheap motels along the road as they left Quebec and rode into the rest of the Canada then passed the frontiers of the United States.

The little furniture they possessed was already in place inside the house. Zoé was given the smallest room of the house, but she did not mind, again used to it. Her father liked having her staying in the smallest places, so he did not have to chase her all around her bedroom…

Since George was very tired from driving for so long, he went straight to bed, even though it was only 3pm. His naps, when she was lucky, would linger throughout the night… Zoé certainly would not protest, she could use a little quietness. She went to her bedroom, placed her cane by the door before she securely closed it and sat on her uncomfortable bed. She took the business card she was given by Doctor Cullen from her pocket and read it twice. She was glad she had a good memory, but she chose not to destroy the card as he had told her, just in case she would forget about the numbers on it. Looking around the small dusty room, she tried to find the best place to hide the thing.

Zoé opened the door to the closet and thought it would do. Boxes full of her things were discarded there. The one with "school" written on it was the one she picked up first. She did not know how, or why he went through so much trouble, but George managed to have her school file transferred to Fork High School. Back in Quebec, Zoé was going to an Adult Education Center, since she was too old to go to "regular" schools…

Zoé was in her mid twenties. She had missed so much school in her youth, that at sixteen it was decided she was better to quit. Of course, it was not her choice. But she had decided to return a year ago. It did take some arguing with her father, a few beatings were the result of such arguments, but he agreed in the end, so the bruises were worth it. Now that they were in Forks, she would go to a normal high school, mostly because there were no adult education centers in town. There was one in Port Angeles, but George decided he would not live it a city_ just_ because of a school. So, some books from Zoé's old school in Québec were transferred to Forks High school. Her books were in French. She could speak English fluently, but speaking and reading in English was far different than learn math in a language that was not her own.

Zoé prepared everything for school and went to bed. Like her father, she was exhausted and did not mind how early it was. She would need some courage and strength for the next day. She would have to face teenagers while she was a grown woman. Yet, she knew she was lacking some of the emotional baggage women her ages should have, on the other hand she went through some things most teens did not. She wondered how the other students would treat her… One thing was for sure, she would keep a low profile. Remain unnoticed was her goal, or she might hear from it by her father. It was his style to come to school and observe her, to make sure she would not tell anyone she was molested by him…

She slept warily, as she did every night since her mother died, when she was about six years old. She dreamed she was calling Dr Cullen for help and her father found out and gave her the worst beating. Zoé woke up and realized she was only having half of a nightmare. George was there, hitting her to wake her up, saying she had to leave for school immediately, but he did not seem to have found the doctor's phone numbers. That came as a total relief, even if it left her with a few more bruises on the arms.

Quickly, Zoé managed to dress after she found the box containing the little clothes she had. She chose to wear one of her only pair of jeans that did not look too worn out and a purple sweater with a hood. She grabbed her cane and went to the bathroom, washed her face, brushed her teeth and left before her father could do anything else to her. When he woke her up, he was already drunk. George must have woken up in the middle of the night and began drinking. Again, nothing out of the usual.

Walking down the road, Zoé had absolutely no idea as to where she was going and it was hard to walk. Forks was one humid place and it made her hurt everywhere. Her legs were the worse. No matter they were hurting, after all they went through. Her right hip was broken twice, both knees once each, her right foot two times. Her father really wanted her to finish her life in a wheelchair… And the pain in her broken arm was not better by much.

A group of teenage boys passed by on foot, laughing and making jokes, probably heading towards the school, so she decided to follow them, trying not to be too obvious. Soon, Forks High School came into view and Zoé swallowed the lump which was quickly forming in the back of her throat. The place was huge, compared to her previous school, at least three times bigger. She was suddenly scared of all the stairs she was bound to find inside…

Trying her best not to panic, Zoé first went to the secretariat to register and get her book, which was supposed to be ordered especially for her. The secretary, a slightly _enveloped_ lady, gave her the first of four math books (it was the way they were working at her old school and if she managed those four books, she would get her teacher's authorization to do her advanced mathematics). The woman seemed uncomfortable, as though she did not know how to address Zoé.

-"I speak English, madam." Zoé assured, thinking it might be the problem and she found she was right when the secretary let out a sigh of relief

-"Good." She said. "Your classroom is on the second floor to the B-wing. Fourth door on your right. It's easy to find, there will be a bunch of giggling girls at the door. Your teacher is the only one who accepted you have these French math books here. The others did not want to hear about it."

The woman laughed, though Zoé could not tell what was so funny. It was embarrassing enough she could not do math if the explanations were in English… Placing her brand new book in her old backpack and painfully replacing it onto her shoulders, Zoé began her _expedition _toward the math classroom. On the way there, people kept staring at her and it was even worse when she began climbing the stairs. She was considerably slowing the traffic down. But at least she was not pushed and tossed around. She had been scared about that when she saw how many people was in that huge school. In the one she used to go to in Quebec, there were not a lot of people in the corridors, considering the fact she was going to night courses… She did not have such options in Forks. It was the High School, or nothing. Well, she still could have had correspondence courses…but with George near, it was not even an option.

It was not hard for Zoé to find her classroom, the secretary's explanations had been quite clear. Fourth door on the right, giggling girls. _Yep, I'm right there. _There were indeed girls giggling there, at least fifteen.The first bell rang and everyone entered. Every girl in the room was a giggling mess, all but two. Zoé and another girl, who was looking at her more closely than she felt comfortable. The other girl was sitting at the first desk by the door and she smiled at Zoé.

-"Here, sit at my place, it's closer to the door and it will make it easier for you when the course is over."

The girl rose and gestured for Zoé to sit. She did, a bit puzzled. Teenagers were rarely considerate, or so she heard… The girl sat beside her and smiled, but said nothing else since the teacher entered.

Now, Zoé understood why the girls giggled so much, their teacher was a Greek god!


	3. Chapter 3

Hello readers! :)

Well, I did not know there was _that_ many Twilight fic out there, no matter my story doesn't get much attention... :s I hope the little readers I get enjoys themselves. Review always are appreciated so thanks for the three people who took the time to send one to me. :) I would like to thank my best friend, **Lorien Urbani** for helping me through...well...pretty much everything. Thanks for helping me with the title sweetie. :)

Okay now, here's you chapter for today.

Enjoy,

Kaya

**Chapter 3**

Zoé's math teacher entered the classroom, charisma and strength forming a wide and bright aura about him. The girls stopped giggling, in complete awe while the boys were openly sighing with relief. Silence, at last. The man was tall with broad chiseled chest and shoulder length raven hair. Just looking at him made Zoé blush and she looked away. He definitely was something to see…

The teacher set everything he was carrying down onto his desk and politely asked one of the students, whom she learned was named Emmett, to open a few windows. Zoé was surprised the students were so quiet, he did not even have to ask for it. From one of his files, he took a sheet of paper, probably the presences. He glanced about the room and nodded as though he already knew each name by heart. It probably was the case, from the look of it. He then told the students to begin working, page 134 in their math book.

Zoé opened her own book and began at the first page. She was still shocked with this new teacher. Contrary to the other students, since it was her first day of school, she would have to get use to him. Thinking about him, her eyes widened when she saw him approach her. He actually knelt by her desk so their eyes were at level. She thought it was childish, until he held his hand out to her and she shook it nervously.

-"Hi, I'm William." He said, smiling kindly. "You can call me Will, but don't call me Bill or sir…"

Zoé smiled shyly, telling him her name in a nervous murmur, trying to participate in the breaking of the ice process. This guy was not an enemy, she could tell, but he was not yet a friend. She was guarding herself closely, her life forced her to. She was dangerous and not only for herself but to whomever might ever come too close to her…

-"Now, if you need any help with your math, just rise your hand and I'll come to see you."

Zoé nodded and William went to another student who was raising his hand. He was not like any of the teachers she had ever met. He was nice and also good looking. With only one look he could discipline an entire classroom… She watched him as he moved fluently around the rows of desks. She did not like that foreign feeling looking at him stirred deep inside of her. She frowned. She was no better than those giggling girls, only she was silent… She would only get hurt…most likely by her father if he ever came to know there was a guy to her liking… It might even be worse since that good looking guy was her math teacher…

The first period of the day was soon over. Students filled out of the classroom, save for Zoé. She only had math classes, for now at least. Once she was completely done with her secondary four in math, she would begin another course. It was how it was working in her old school and Forks High School graciously accepted she kept working that way. It was much less complicated than have people explain stuff to her, since English was not her language. They truly thought she could not understand everything they were saying… Maybe her father told them she was either dumb or stupid… It would not surprise her in the slightest. He must have done something, or, for sure, she would not have been accepted in such a way…

The second and third periods passed by quietly and not once Zoé requested her teacher's help. She could not tell how she managed it, but she did twelve and a half pages in her book before lunch. For anyone else it might not look a lot, but to her it was. She was rewriting every single page in a notebook so she would learn better. It sunk in more easily. Up until now it always revealed to be worth it, she used to have good grades at the center.

No student was allowed in the classrooms during lunchtime, so Zoé had to follow the others to the already crowded cafeteria, William closing the door behind her with an apologetic smile. She did not have a lunch, nor did she have money to buy food, so she went to sit in the quietest spot she could find in the large eating area. There was a small table in a corner where there was no one sitting yet. She sat there then brought her notebook out of her bag to read everything she did that morning, so she did not have the impression of loosing her time…and it would distract her from those who were lucky enough to have something to eat…

The girl from earlier, the one who gave her the desk by the door in the classroom, came to sit at Zoé's table, across from her. She was bringing a tray full of the food they cooked in the school's kitchen. For some cafeteria food, it did not look too bad, and the girl seemed to have chosen rather healthy food as well. Zoé never was one to eat much, but right now she was a bit hungry, since she did not eat anything since the day before. But she would not humiliate herself by asking that girl some of what she brought.

-"Want some?" The girl asked, Zoé keeping her eyes on her notes. "There's more than enough for two."

Zoé looked up, puzzled. Was she really offering to share her lunch? The girl pushed the tray so it was between them, picking up a carrot on the way. Shyly, and quite hesitantly to be sure, Zoé reached out and took a slice of cucumber. Smiling, the girl gave half of her sandwich to Zoé and ate the other.

-"By the way, I'm Nessie."

-"I…I am Zoé." She answered, taking a timid bite of her new lunch

Just as she was chewing on her food, Zoé felt a shiver run up her spine. She had the strangest of feelings, it was as though something, or rather _someone_ was poking at her…at her _mind_? Though she truly thought it was impossible, Zoé felt that incredible need to look behind her and she did, practically against her own free will.

In the back of the cafeteria, at the farthest table, sat a group of six people. Three boys, three girls. Two of them in particular were looking straight at her. A girl with short spiky hair smiled warmly at her, while the bronzed haired boy stared at her looking rather puzzled and she could not tell why. His eyes locked with hers and the sensation in her head intensified. Could this guy…_read_ her mind? Oh, that was too absurd… He moved his head slightly at that thought. It was answer enough for her. She knew it was ridiculous, such things were impossible and yet, every of her senses were heading for that unrealistic answer.

Scared as she had rarely been, out of the house that is, Zoé quickly put her notebook in her bag, which she threw on her shoulder, grabbed her cane and limped her way out of the cafeteria. Someone was following her but she would not _limp_ any faster.

-"Wait! Where are you going?" Nessie asked from behind her

-"B-back to the math classroom." Zoé answered nervously

-"It's still lunchtime…it will be closed…"

-"Y-yes…you're right." Zoé mumbled, still shaken from her weird experience in the cafeteria. "But…it takes me…long to…climb the stairs."

-"Need any help?"

-"N-no, I'm fine."

Zoé left Nessie behind her, not really knowing what else she should do and began her long, painful climbing to the second floor. Once she got to the still closed classroom, Zoé decided to wait by the door until the bell rang. Yet, as soon as she neared it, it opened, the handsome math teacher appearing. He smiled at her, until he saw how breathless she was. He made her come closer then had her sit at her place inside the classroom.

-"Has something upset you?" He asked once she was seated, a gentle hand on her should and she was glad it was not the one Dr Cullen stitched up

-"Nothing important." She lied

-"Well, young lady. I do not feel that it is the truth, but I will respect your silence. I'll be here, whenever you feel like talking." He said kindly

Why was everyone so nice in Forks? Did they see something others didn't in her, or did she have her _situation_ written all over her face? Well, she did have bruises healing on the side of her face and they were not so evident anymore…but still… William sat silently behind his desk and did some corrections.

When the last bell of the day finally rang, Zoé packed her things and prepared herself for the long trek home. When she arrived to the school parking, she spotted Nessie…along with the six people she saw earlier at the cafeteria. A young brunette was hugging her and the bronze haired guy was squeezing her shoulder as though he was very proud of her… Zoé found the gesture strange, since it did not seem to be her boyfriend. Now that she could look upon these two together, she did notice a physical resemblance between them. They both had the same pale complexion and hair color. Maybe it was her brother?

He suddenly nodded in Zoé's direction, though without looking at her and Nessie ran to her. She took her bag from her shoulder before Zoé could even think about protesting, grasped her hand and slowly led her new friend to a car at the other end of the lot, an old silver Volvo.

-"I'll take you back and I'll pick you up tomorrow morning and we'll have breakfast together." Nessie exclaimed. "What do you think?"

-"Do I have a choice?" Zoé laughed nervously

-"Of course you do, silly." Nessie laughed. "But wouldn't it be nice if we were friends?"

-"Y-yes, I suppose it would."

-"Then it is settled!"

Nessie left Zoé a street down from where she lived. Zoé did not want her father to see her with someone…and Nessie did not ask questions, for which she was grateful. She entered her home, it was dark. George was either in his bedroom, or he was somewhere getting even drunker. She tried to remain as silent as possible as she made her way through the house, which she had yet to learn, just in case. Finding the kitchen in no time, she opened the fridge, took some bread and bologna and ran back to her bedroom. This was the best meal she could afford under this roof. Zoé did not know how it felt to go to sleep well fed and content.

Before she went to bed, Zoé did some homework. As soon as she heard her father's car enter the driveway though, she closed the lights in her bedroom and hurried under the covers. Sometimes it worked… That night it revealed to be completely useless. Her bedroom door swung open, her drunken father appearing with his fists at the ready. Zoé knew she was in for a very long and painful night…


	4. Chapter 4

Hello readers! :)

Not much readers and not much reviews... But I guess I understand since there are so many Twilight stories out there. It's crazy! lol Well, I hope this chapter will get more reviews...so I know it is read and appreciated. Thanks to my best friend, **Lorien Urbani**, who was kind enough to reviews each of my chapter. Thanks sweetie.

Okay now, here's your chapter for today!

Enjoy,

Kaya

**Chapter 4**

Zoé made her way down the street where Nessie was to meet her and bring her to school, as they planned the day before. Her hair hung about her face, making sure to hide the little _present_ her father left her the previous night… Classic music could be heard and Zoé knew her new friend was not far. She learned soon after they met she liked "real" music, just like her, but she did not have anything at home she could listen. Sometimes, when George was gone, she would open the radio and listen to it for hours.

Thankfully, Nessie did not seem to feel like talking. She smiled at her when she entered the car and rode forth to Forks High School. Nessie had brought Nutella sandwiches for breakfast and a thermos of milk. They did not talk as they ate, but Zoé felt the other girl's eyes on her. _She must have figured out something_, Zoé thought, taking the last bite of her treat.

They parted at the bottom of the steps since they did not have math together that day. Yet, when Zoé arrived to her classroom, it was to see the bronze haired boy and the brunette who looked to be his girlfriend, since they held hands and kept kissing. They looked at her, the boy's eyes widened but said nothing. Just in case, Zoé pulled her hair further onto her face, making sure _everything_ was well hidden.

William, the teacher, entered the classroom and nodded toward her. She blushed and turned her attention back to her book. He took the presences with only one look, pretty much as he had the previous day and asked a boy, Edward this time, to open the windows. Zoé turned to see who the guy was and gasped when she realized it was _that_ boy, the one who kept staring at her with the strangest expressions on his pale face. _The mind reader_, Zoé swallowed, trying to shake the ridiculous thought aside.

The course finally began, though it was slightly different than the previous day. This time, the teacher gave theory to the students, chalking feverishly on the black board. Zoé tried her best to take a few notes from what he taught, thinking it might help her with her own book, though she did not understand everything. English math… It was just so different from the way they showed it in her books in French…The terms, the wording, almost everything. And there were many words she was unable to decipher… Who was doing mathematics with a dictionary anyway? Unfortunately, she did not have one…

Much to her discomfort, in the middle of the first period, Zoé found she could not do one of the problems from her math book on her own. She needed help, even though she hated to admit it. She was autodidact, she would always try and try again until she had the right answer, but right now, she just could not figure that equation out. She really did not have a choice…

Shyly, Zoé raised her hand, somehow hoping she would not get anyone's attention save for the teacher's. Faster than she thought humanly possible, William was by her side with a grin and a red pen in his hand and knelt beside her desk.

-"I…hmm…don't understand…how to proceed with…well, this one." Zoé managed to produce, pointing at the number

-"Alright." He said, reading the procedure from her book

She could not help but be amazed he could understand French. Most people she met since they left Québec could not. He read it and nodded, silently wincing at one of the mistakes she made in her poor attempt at resolving the equation. When she bowed her head, ashamed, he assured her it was no big deal, everyone made that kind of mistakes the first time and that he would show her the proper way to calculate such equations.

Zoé prepared herself to be explained in English, but he did it in French, taking her even more by surprise. He barely had any accent. He was totally fluent in the language. She was amazed, to say the least. She understood in one take. She tried to resolve the problem from her book once more and, now that she got the right explanation, she found it almost easy, and thought herself a bit dumb for not thinking about that way to do it on her own. Yet, Zoé did have a good reason for not being concentrated, her head ached terribly, but not as much as the bruises on her face hidden under her hair.

As William rose back from his crouched position, he and Zoé locked eyes. He clearly frowned and she quickly bowed her head, hoping he did not see the marks left by her father. He did not say anything, but his grin disappeared and the frown on his perfect face deepened. He turned on his heels and returned to his desk as someone there was waiting for him to correct his work.

Lunchtime seemed to take forever to arrive. Zoé would catch her teacher glancing her way often and whenever she would turn around, she would see that bronze haired guy, Edward, also looking her way. When she finally arrived at the cafeteria, the pack of six strange people was sitting at the exact same spot as the day before. Trying not to look their way, the young woman went to sit at her table. Nessie was not there, but then she spotted her walking toward the group sitting in the back. Edward greeted her with a hug and she sat between him and his girlfriend. Zoé felt alone, but she was used to it by now.

As she had the previous day, Zoé took her notebook from her bag and decided to read what she had transcript from the chalkboard. If she worked hard enough, she knew she would come to understand her teacher's English explanations. She really wished she had a dictionary… If she begged, would her father buy her one? _I don't think so…_

-"You're working hard, that's good." A voice said from behind her and she realized it was William. "How's it going?"

-"Hmm, it's…tougher than French…but I…I will get it…someday." She mumbled shyly, slightly embarrassed by her ignorance

Her math teacher sat across from her, placing a tray of food before her. Zoé's eyes widened as she looked at him questioningly. He smiled and took her notes from her hands, taking a look at everything she did since she arrived the day before. Zoé was so nervous, she could only hope he would not find her way of working a complete loss of time. He turned the pages, some twenty five of them already, carefully looking at what she had written. She did not only rewrite what was in her book, but her own observations, she hoped they were not wrong and she suddenly felt that incredible need to pry her notebook from his hands, but she did not.

-"This is very good." He exclaimed after a moment. "Also, you have a very neat print."

-"T-thank you." She said back, looking away

-"Now, can we be friends?"

She frowned at him. Wasn't it prohibited for teachers to be friends with their students? Well, he did not look much older than her, compared to the teenagers surrounding her, but still… Her thoughts were interrupted when she felt that sensation in her mind once more. Her breathing increased with fear. What did that Edward guy wanted? What was he? She looked around and saw him staring at her yet again. His amber eyes were ageless and she did not understand why. She turned back to William who was also staring at her. Then it hit her. They had the same eyes, and yet, they were slightly different. He was like this other guy, but in what sense? She did not feel the same discomfort as she was whenever Edward would look at her. What was it then?

-"Eat." William said, smiling but she did notice he looked slightly nervous, then he rose from his chair. "I got to go. I have a few things to get ready before the bell rings."

Saying nothing more, William left the cafeteria, leaving Zoé there, sitting alone…with the food. Again, that presence in her mind made itself known. She had to make sure she was not just imagining things. Turning toward Edward once more, she looked him straight in the eyes and tried something. She did her best to think about what she wanted to tell him.

-_"I know you are different. I feel it." _Zoé thought directly at him. _"Please, just make some sign of the head or whatever, just so I know I'm not just becoming mad or something."_

On the other end of the large room, Edward shook his head and gave her the kindest smile and her heart tightened. He truly was reading her mind. Zoé did great efforts not to panic. She always believed there was some kind of magic in this world, but never thought she would have proof of it, not in such a way. Summoning the last of her courage, she asked what had been troubling her since the day before.

-_"Then…what are you?" _She asked in her mind

Edward did nothing but bow his head, as though he was ashamed. Zoé did not pry, he would probably not answer her anyway. Something suddenly crept into her mind…beside Edward: If he could read her every thought…then it meant he knew about her father and what he was doing to her… Bile rose in the back of her throat. She could not have anyone know, it was too terrible to be looked at with pity. Besides it could put her into deep trouble if George came to know someone found out… _Oh god…_

Zoé had to get out of there. She quickly put the food from the tray in her bag and fled the cafeteria for the second time in two days, yet this time, she did not go back to her classroom. Even though she risked much, the young woman decided to return home…


	5. Chapter 5

Hello readers! :)

I got 100 readers in five weeks for the whole story... X| I'm more used to 100 and over for each chapter...lol. Oh well, if this story doesn't work, I can't help it. Besides, there are so many Twilight fics out there, it's crazy!

I hope that, if you come to read this chapter, you will leave me reviews, even the tiniest would be appreciated and encouraging. :)

Enjoy,

Kaya

**Chapter 5**

Zoé was breathless when she arrived home. Limping all the way back and at that pace was painful. She kept looking over her shoulder to make sure no one was looking for her, following her. George was snoring on the living room couch, completely naked, probably spent from the porn movie that was still playing on the television. Disgusted but not really surprised, Zoé painfully made her way to her bedroom. From her bag, she took the food she saved from the lunch she was given by her teacher, ate some and hid the rest in her closet.

It was early afternoon and Zoé truly had nothing better to do than cry. She was scared. What if her secret was discovered? Was she just crazy or this town really was as mysterious as she first thought? There was something in the air here, something…not _natural_ and yet, somehow, she was not only scared, but also comforted. How could one feel two very distinct emotions at the same time, emotions that could be qualified as opposite?

Curling up on her bed, Zoé cried herself to sleep. She did this so often in her life, she could not even count how many times it happened. Her dreams were more of nightmares, eyes fixing her, burning her.

-_"Why are you looking at me?" _She asked her dream. _"S-stop looking at me…"_

-_"You should not be afraid, Zoé, no harm will come to you in Forks." _A voice said in the darkness

Looking behind her, Zoé saw a man she was beginning to know all too well. Her math teacher was standing there, his arms folded behind his back. He smiled softly at her, his eyes of the shiniest green, slightly tinted with the purest of blue. She would have drowned into them if these words did not sound so sad to her ears.

-_"Harm will come to me, a way or another. I live with constant danger." _She declared, sighing sadly. _"I might not even live for very long."_

-_"Zoé, don't say that." He frowned. "I…"_

She did not have time to hear the rest, Zoé woke up with a start when she heard her father moving upstairs. She was alert and ready for pain. Her bedroom door opened, George appearing and she was somewhat relieved he had put on a pair of dirty jeans. At least he was not completely naked, that would not have been a good thing… In one hand he held a can of beer, in the other his belt. None of these objects were very reassuring. He stood there, observing her, his blood injected eyes slightly narrowed.

-"You did not tell me you were home." He said, his voice raw from drinking all day

-"I…You w-were asleep." She tried

-"Oh but you know how daddy likes to be awaken by his little girl."

George took a step closer, Zoé readying herself for the worse. Just then the phone rang. He let out an angry growl, not liking to be stopped when he was about to torture his only daughter. Zoé knew he would answer, he was looking for a job and this might be a call from one of the place where he vainly applied, since it was not very late. Zoé sat up, placing herself into a position that did not leave her as vulnerable as a lying position. George answered politely and Zoé could not help but roll her eyes. Politeness was always an act. He came back not five minutes later, looking quite displeased. He had dropped the belt and must have forgotten his bear somewhere…

-"It was Doctor Cullen on the phone." He hissed. "You have an appointment with him next week to see how your arm healed and maybe remove the cast."

-"Oh." She said dumbly, swallowing back her earlier fear

-"Yeah. This town's weird. Don't get too attached, we might leave sooner than I would have liked."

He growled one last time and left, banging the door behind him. Though Zoé shook from the loud sound the door made, she was relieved he did not do anything to her out of frustration. He most likely did not want to leave more marks on her as not to raise Dr Cullen's suspicions. Yet, his restraint did not last. Two days later he was back to his old habits. He probably forgot about her appointment. He had been so drunk when he answered the call…

The rest of the week went by pretty much in the same manner. Zoé would go to school, trying to remain unnoticed, sometimes with new bruises. Most students were trying to avoid her, besides Nessie and the rest of her strange party…

It was getting colder by the day, but at least it was not raining. Forks was granted with some sunrays and it was a pleasant change. Zoé was also getting more comfortable at school. Edward was not there so she was not feeling vulnerable under his seeking gaze. Thinking about it, all of his party was absent, even Nessie. She found that her math teacher was also missing and she truly was saddened. She had come to like him. Maybe it was just because she was dreaming of him every night, maybe she just liked that reassuring picture of him produced by her imagination. William truly was special and seeing him everyday was her little joy, though she would never admit it, even to herself…

That Wednesday it was raining, ending the laps of sunny days abruptly. It was also her appointment with Dr Cullen. She found it odd he wanted to check her arm and maybe remove her cast already. She would usually wear one for at least three weeks…and would not see a doctor until that moment came. George had an interview that day and even though he was going downtown to his own appointment, he did not even ask Zoé if she wanted a lift. So she would need to get there on her own. Maybe she could have called Nessie, but…well, she did not want to annoy her.

Putting on her raincoat, even though it was old and did not keep much water out anymore, Zoé locked the front door and walked into the rain toward the street. She hoped she remembered the office's address, she went there only once after all. Her limbs were painful, it was too humid for her comfort and it was hard to walk with her cane since it slipped a bit. Down the street a silver-gray car was parked and Zoé thought none of it until a figure she knew all too well came out. It was Edward. She stopped dead. He held an umbrella and was staring at her, as usual. She stared back, wondering why he was there when he gestured for her to come closer. She did not like it. The passenger window opened and Nessie's head literally popped out.

-"Can we drop you somewhere?" She asked brightly

Zoé did not know what to answer, still very uncomfortable around that bronze haired guy. Yet, Nessie was the closest thing she ever had to a friend and she guessed she could trust her on some avenues. Edward came around the car and opened the back seat door, motioning for her to get in. She did, not knowing what else she could do. She sat inside the car, behind Nessie, in the most comfortable seat she ever knew of, wondering if she her wet clothes would not mess with the expensive leather.

-"Don't worry about it." Edward declared

If she still needed any proof that he had the capacity of reading minds, Zoé did not need it anymore. Nessie was humming in the front seat and Edward joined her, not sounding as emotionless as he always looked. The song was beautiful, to say the least, but it did not do much for Zoé's anxiety. They were much more comfortable than she was and it annoyed her slightly.

-"So, you're heading to my father's office, right?" He asked, cutting through her thoughts…literally

-"Y-your father?" Zoé mumbled

-"Dr Cullen's my foster father." He answered simply

Zoé's eyes widened. This might be the reason why he called for her appointment so soon after he first met with her for her broken arm… Edward must have figured something was going to happen with her father and had his call over…Everything was possible… Somehow, with the way they held together, she knew the rest of his band was also the doctor's foster children. It made sense, in a way, and yet it didn't. Was everyone in Forks so complicated?

-"Don't' fret over details." He continued. "All you need to know is that we are your friends and we want to help you."

-"No one can help me." Zoé answered sadly and bitterly

-"You have to speak about this to someone. My father may be the right person."

-"As if you did not already tell him everything." She hissed

-"He is aware something is going on, but I did not go into details, it's not my place to say anything." He said, sounding truly annoyed at her lack of trust, then sighed. "But you do have to confide in someone."

She did not know what to say to that. She did not want to put them all in danger, but she kept that thought to herself, or so she hoped. Soon enough they came to a stop at the doctor's office. Zoé was nervous and knew she would be unable to look at Dr Cullen in the eyes. Edward came out of the car first, with the umbrella. He opened Zoé's door as Nessie joined them outside with her own umbrella. The other girl took Zoé's hand, taking her aback and they all entered the building.

They were greeted by Esme, the secretary. She first hugged Edward, then Nessie and came to Zoé. She smiled down at her and, looking into her eyes, Zoé suddenly felt like crying. This was a mother, she had not seen one from so close since her own died so very long ago. Esme was not simply the doctor's secretary, she now understood that she was Dr Carlisle Cullen's wife.

-"Come sweetie, he's waiting for you." Esme said soflty, taking Zoé by the shoulder, leading her inside the office


	6. Chapter 6

Hello potential readers!

I truly hope this story will come to get some people's attention... I really am working hard. I admit it, I'm desperate for reviews. lol.

Hope you will enjoy this new chapter!

Kaya

**Chapter 6**

As soon as Zoé entered Dr Cullen's office, he rose from behind his desk and smiled warmly at her, motioning for her to take a seat. She did, Nessie still holding her hand. He looked at the other girl questioningly, Nessie just held onto Zoé's hand tighter, rising her chin defiantly.

-"I'm not going anywhere." She said firmly

-"Well, if it is alright with your friend, I do not have any objection."

He then looked at Zoé to make sure it was alright with her and, not knowing what else to do, she shrugged and simply nodded in acceptance. Dr Cullen sat on the edge of his desk, folding his hands before him as he looked down at his young patient. Her hair was down once more today and she gasped when he reached out to push it out of the way to take a better look at her face. She had a small band-aid over her right eyebrow. Without a word, he gently removed it. There was a small but deep cut underneath, along with numerous bruises.

-"Last night." He stated simply

Zoé knew he was not _asking_ when it happened, but stating the fact. She could only nod in the affirmative since he was about right. Not much needed to be said, they were well aware of her situation apparently… Dr Cullen cleaned the cut, she was glad it did not need stitches like the last one, he just put some adhesive gauze that would help it close back together and heal more easily.

-"You are…not like everyone else, are you?" She asked as he examined the cast on her arm

-"No." He declared, then deciding there was no need to remove the cast right away, though Zoé already knew that. "We are not."

The young woman looked at Nessie, not really knowing why. Maybe to be reassured, though she assuredly was just as different as any other people, would she not? Nessie smiled, not that girly smile she used whenever they were seen together, but a smile that seemed to be older than her, Zoé could not really explain how this was possible though. Nessie took one look at the doctor and he nodded as though giving her a silent permission. Nessie sighed and touched Zoé's face lightly.

Images and feelings swept through Zoé's mind and they were telling her not to be afraid, that they were all her friends and they wanted to help her. Zoé's eyes filled with tears. She could not let those nice, yet strange people, enter her life. There were just too many things to consider. Her father was dangerous enough to her, she did not need him to be dangerous with anyone else. Zoé pulled away from Nessie and the other girl gasped and frowned. Dr Cullen placed a hand on Zoé's shoulder but she shrugged it off, painfully rising from the chair, looking at them with both terror and sadness.

-"I…I can't." She said, tears escaping from her tired eyes

-"Zoé, we know this all seems very strange to you and maybe frightening, but we would not hurt you. You know that, don't you?"

-"Whatever you are, I am more dangerous than you could ever imagine. You don't know what you are facing."

-"Believe us, we do not fear danger." Nessie bragged and Dr Cullen shot her a fierce look, making her bow her head in a silent apology

Zoé came out of the office and Esme had a shocked expression on her face, probably not expecting to see here there. Edward was there also, standing by the counter, so she guessed he _knew_ what happened in there. She just shook her head at him. She did not want this. She had to get out of there. She was about to reach the door when he suddenly appeared before her and she shrieked.

-"Let me at least take you home." He said calmly. "No questions, no talking, promise."

Though she wanted to refuse, which would have been the most intelligent thing to do, Zoé nodded in acceptance and he opened the clinic door to her then led her to his car. She guessed the doctor would take Nessie home himself…or Edward would come back for her later. Whatever. The only thing which was on her mind at the moment was the fact she would have to stay in car with the bronzed hair guy…alone. He really made her uncomfortable…

-"So…you're all different?" She asked

-"I thought you would not talk during the trip back." He smirked as he led her to the car and helped her in. "Yes, we are."

-"What are you?"

-"Would _complicated_ be a good enough answer."

-"Not really." She frowned

-"The time is not right to explain. Besides, it is not mine to tell you."

Zoé understood she would be kept ignorant no matter what. She sighed and did not say a word more, trying to keep her thoughts as blank as possible. She needed some time _alone_, and that included in her mind. They soon arrived at her home and she hesitated to come out, looking at the front door with apprehension.

-"He's not home yet." Edward assured and she nodded

-"T-thanks."

-"You're welcome. And, please, don't hesitate to call upon any of us should you need anything."

She did not respond to that, only making her way out of the car as quickly as she possibly could and entered her house. The only thing she found comforting at that moment was that her father was not at home. Since the rest of the house was of little interest to her, Zoé headed straight to her bedroom. She gasped at what she saw. On her bed sat a basket full of fruits and chocolate. There was a card scotched to the cellophane wrapping. Swallowing, she went to read it.

_We are taking care of our friends,_

_The Cullen Family_

She guessed she would have to go thank them at school the next day. She was grateful though for that special present and tried her best not to be upset about the fact someone other than herself or her father entered the place… At least she would go to bed well fed that night, even if it was just from fruits and chocolate. She hid the basket in her closet, she could simply not have her father find it here…

While George was gone, Zoé decided to clean the house a bit, just as not to be ordered to do so in a few days. She knew what she could move, what she was forbidden to even touch and so she began dusting the living room and throw away the things her father left there. There were many sticky tissues resting by the couch and it was not hard to know what had soiled them… Her father truly was the most disgusting person in the world…

Zoé cleaned the living room, then the kitchen and finally the bathroom. She had no intention of going in her father's bedroom, too hazardous of a place… It was forbidden anyway. He would just kill her if she even thought about setting foot in there.

It was nine in the evening when she finished and heard her father returning home. Quickly, or as quickly as she could, Zoé returned to her bedroom and sat on her bed, ready for anything. If he was returning home this late, it was either because he got himself a new job and celebrated at the local bar, or because he did not have the job and drown his failure at the local bar. In either case, he could be really dangerous. She held her breath as she heard him stumble upstairs and could not help but sigh with relief when she heard his bedroom door close and him falling with a thud on his bed.

Changing for bed, Zoé ate a few of the treats she was given and went to bed licking her lips. Fruits and chocolate truly were delicious together! Closing her eyes, she was greeted by her math teacher in a brand new dream. She blushed, even though it was not real. The William in her dream was just as gorgeous as he was in reality… He approached her, the kindest expression drawn upon his perfect face. He brushed a strand of hair from her forehead, tucking it securely behind her ear, his fingers lingering on her flushed cheek and she found herself leaning into his touch. She was usually scared of men, but this one was different. This man was a dream, so she knew she could let go of her defenses.

-"I much prefer seeing you unmarked by the brutality of your father." He said softly and she looked down sadly until he tilted her head back up to meet his eyes. "I see far too much pain in you and it hurts to see you won't accept anyone's help."

-"People would end up being hurt and we would have to go to yet another city, as usual." She whimpered, trying to avoid his penetrating gaze of jade

-"Is this why you moved so much, because he hurts people who get too close to you?"

Zoé managed to look away this time, at a loss for words. Her whole life was a huge mess. _She _was a mess. Her father was a criminal and she was his prisoner. He did terrible things, some she was trying really hard to forget… She did not want anyone to get hurt this time. William took her face between his hands once more and managed to capture her gaze, locking it to his.

-"I would never let anyone hurt you." He whispered, his kindness taking her completely aback, even in a dream

Bending down, William captured Zoé's lips and as the kissed turned into a more heated one, the young woman woke up with a start, panting. This was…_different_…


	7. Chapter 7

Hello potential readers!

I'm not really feeling good today so I'll just tell you that I truly hope you will enjoy this story and if you do, feel free to review. Always makes me feel better when I get comments. ;)

Kaya

**Chapter 7**

George was still asleep from his drunken escapades of the previous night, snoring loudly in his bedroom, when Zoé left for school. It was still rather early, but she wanted to arrive at Forks High before that group of strange people…the Cullens, did. Though it made her incredibly nervous, she wanted to thank them for the basket of fruits and chocolate she found on her bed when she returned home from the doctor's office.

Zoé arrived at the same time they did. They came out of their cars and walked toward the stairs without climbing them. It was as though they were waiting for her and she was confirmed it was indeed the case when Edward and his girlfriend turned to her. He looked rather calm, not annoyed or anything, so she decided to approach.

-"Hello Zoé." The young, short brown spiky haired girl said. "I'm Alice."

-"Hi…" Zoé answered shyly

Alice introduced everyone to the young woman. There was Bella, Edward's girlfriend, Rosalie, the blond annoyed looking one and her tall, slightly spooky fiancé, Emmett. Zoé recognized him, he was in her math class. And, lastly, there was Jasper, Alice's boyfriend, who was looking at Zoé with a mix of obvious curiosity and maybe a bit of _pain_…? She nodded shyly at them in a silent greeting, or so she hoped it looked like that, and took a few deep breaths to do what she had planned since the previous night.

-"I…I wanted to…to thank you all…for the fruits and chocolates…" She said, her voice barely above a whisper, inexperienced with these things

-"Us, Cullens, take care of those we like." Alice declared merrily and Jasper, Emmett and Bella nodded, while Edward stared at her and Rosalie at her fingernails

-"I just don't understand why…" Zoé admitted

People began filling the parking lot and it seemed like a good enough reason for the Cullens to evade the subject. Together they entered the still silent school as Edward told Zoé that Nessie would arrive at a more regular hour, for now she was with her boyfriend, to which Zoé nodded dumbly. She was then escorted to her classroom, Alice insisting upon carrying her bag. Zoé did not protest, not that she had much of a choice…the Cullens were quite _convincing_…

Soon enough, the bell rang. Someone other than their teacher opened the classroom doors and Zoé sat at her usual place, Nessie arriving a few minutes later, a silly smile drawn on her lips. Shrugging, thinking the other girl's boyfriend was responsible for this behavior, Zoé pulled her things from her bag and began working, contrary to the others, she did not need anyone to tell her which pages to do. After she had done a few equations and took a few notes, she raised her head and saw that all the students were already seated…and William was late!

Students began acting silly, since there were no authority figure in sight. Only two were quiet, calm and slightly exasperated with the behavior of the others, Zoé and Nessie. William was absent for the first two periods out of six, but was there for the third, the one before lunchtime. William came in, silent and frowning. He would usually say hello or something, give the students work, but all he did was writing down a complicated equation on the chalkboard and sit down.

Zoé stared at him, wondering what was wrong and then he looked up, as though he had felt her eyes on his. They immediately locked eyes and he smiled softly at her, before bowing his head. A gasp escaped her lips as she realized he actually looked embarrassed… There was only one reason why he would feel thus toward her… Because he kissed her… But…it was a dream, wasn't it? His evasive looks in her way truly installed a doubt in her mind. She had seen so many strange things since she moved to Forks…

At lunchtime, William had already left the classroom a few seconds before the bell rang. As she was about to close her books, Zoé found a note and ten dollars attached to it. There was no one around, she had no idea where it came from and saw no one placing it there. Unfolding the small piece of paper, she read it.

_Make sure you eat something decent._

_W._

Her eyes widened! So, it was William who gave her money for lunch? He must have dropped it on her desk when he left… Why would he do that? Unless… No, it could not be… Shaking her head, Zoé took the money, thinking about buying an apple and give the rest of the money to William. But the note did mention something _decent_ to eat… She would try to find something good for as little money as possible, and give him the rest at the end of the day. Yes, that sounded like a good compromise. She truly was uncomfortable with him giving her money to eat…

Gathering her things, Zoé limped her way down to the cafeteria, Nessie following close behind. She wondered if the other girl was angry at her, for leaving her at the doctor's office the way she did. Her smile though told her she had nothing to fear about it. As Zoé was about to get to her usual table, Nessie gently grasped her by the arm and dragged her toward the other end of the large room.

-"Today, you're not eating alone." She declared. "You'll get to make better acquaintance with the rest of the family."

-"Oh…hmm…I met with them earlier…" Zoé tried as they neared the table where the six strange people were already seated

-"I know." Nessie answered mysteriously. "But before that, we'll get you something to eat."

Before she even knew it, Zoé had a tray full of food and Bella was coming toward her to give her a hand with it. Though she was a bit embarrassed, Zoé was grateful for the help. Trying to carry a tray while you hold a cane is not the easiest thing in the world. Once they made it to the table, she was seated between Nessie and Bella. The rest of the table stared at Zoé and that made her slightly uncomfortable, even more so when she clearly heard Rosalie mumbled under her breath that the story was repeating itself. She did not know what it meant, but she did not find it reassuring in the least.

Zoé noticed something funny. All of them had trays with food before them, they would poke and play around, but would never actually take a bite of anything that was there. Only Nessie would, from time to time, nibble at a carrot, but that would be it. It was so strange…Zoé felt uncomfortable eating before them. She tried to think about good reasons why they would not eat, intolerance to lactose or something like that…but a whole family of adopted kids would not have the same digestive problems, could they?

There was not much talk going on. Emmett was talking to Rosalie in her ear, making her smile from time to time, Alice was chatting with either Jasper, Bella or Edward, Nessie was talking to Bella and Zoé…well, Zoé kept to herself but listened, though most of them were murmuring and it was hard to hear anything. It was as though she was not even there. It was only when she motioned to get up that all of their heads turned her way.

-"I…hmm…think I will go back to the classroom." She said nervously

-"Oh, alright then." Alice smiled. "Let me walk you there."

-"Hmm. It's okay, I'll be fine."

-"Nonsense." The pixie girl giggled and took hold of Zoé's bag for the second time that day. "Shall we?"

Nodding, Zoé followed Alice, who folded an arm around her shoulders. They walked rather slowly, it was even slower than Zoé's usual pace. They had time, the bell would not ring for another twenty minutes.

-"I see us becoming good friends." Alice declared after a moment

-"Is this…is this you special _ability_? To foretell the future…?" Zoé asked awkwardly and Alice turned to her, eyes wide then smiled

-"You're very perceptive. Yes, I can see events to come, but I am not infallible."

Nodding, not knowing what to answer to that, Zoé stared at nothing. What could she say anyway? She had taken a wild guess and it revealed to be true… Alright, now she knew people who could read minds, show pictures in ones heads and someone who could see the future. What was to come next? A flying man?

-"W-what else do you see…for me?" Zoé asked tentatively

Alice stopped walking and turned toward Zoé, a somber look on her face and Zoé could tell there was something bad in there, in her future. She had no doubt Alice could see it, she had seen enough oddities since she arrived at Forks not to doubt her power. Fear had always been part of her life but now she was more frightened than ever…

-"Then…this is why you're all…so _protective_ over me?" Zoé prodded

-"Again, you are a very perceptive young woman…"

That answer was far from reassuring. But yes, Zoé always was perceptive, more than she would care to admit. She was puzzled though, Alice was talking with wisdom she had never seen in someone so young… Was it part of her abilities?

-"You talk as though you are much older than I am…" Zoé said, looking at Alice questioningly. "I'm twenty five… You cannot be much older than eighteen."

-"And yet…" Alice sighed, then shrugged

Frowning at their awkward conversation, Zoé silenced herself. She did not feel like discovering more secrets at the moment. They finally arrived to the math classroom and Alice left Zoé there, placing her bag by the door. The bell rang a few minutes later, but the students were informed their teacher had to leave promptly and that they were to go to the library to study. Most students obeyed, the others deciding upon ditching. Zoé did not feel like doing either and since she felt a bit tired, she decided to return home.

It rained on the way back. She did not have a raincoat or an umbrella so she was soaked in a matter of seconds. She did not want to bother Nessie or any other Cullen for that matter. Yes, she was stubborn, but, somehow, the idea of someone wanting to take care of her was absurd. Why would anyone want to bother themselves with her, she was such a dead weight…


	8. Chapter 8

Hello potential readers!

I won't beg for reviews anymore... This chapter marks a new twist in the plot. Hope you will like this new chapter.

Kaya

**Chapter 8**

Zoé had taken her time to return home, even though it was raining in curtains. Fortunately, George was not there. She was soaked to the bone from the heavy rain outside and decided to warm herself with a nice bath. She did not have the occasion to take hot baths very often. George would rather keep all the hot water to himself instead of letting her wash comfortably. Her discomfort was his joy. Now that he was absent, either because he had found work or a reason to drink himself into oblivion…again, Zoé did not see why she could not do as she pleased for once. Besides, if she did not warm herself quickly, she feared she might fall ill.

After her bath, Zoé went to her bedroom and did some homework since she did not get much done at school. William being absent and the questions she was still asking herself, she was simply too upset to think clearly. She worked for a while, until she heard her father come back. He could not see her do math, he might try to rip her book apart… She replaced everything in her backpack and put it under her bed. Her bedroom door opened, George entering without much delay.

-"Prepare me my supper." He hissed. "NOW!"

Nodding, Zoé rose from the bed and waited for George to get out of the way, but he didn't. She waited still, and he obviously had no intention to step aside. His hand reached up and touched her hair gently. Gentleness never was a good sign and her breathing increased with fear. If he was in one of those _moments_… She closed her eyes, silently praying to her dead mother to protect her…even if she never did…

-"S-supper it is." She tried

-"Yeah…I'm hungry…"

She never thought it would work, that he would actually let go of her, but he did and stepped aside from the doorway. Her heart beating like a war drum, Zoé managed her way downstairs. She was shaking and felt cold sweat pearling against her temples. Her chest felt weird and it was cold when she was breathing. She wondered if it was because she was so scared… And yet, she had been frightened time and again during her life and it never felt like this before.

When she reached the kitchen, she wondered what she could possibly prepare. They did not go to the grocery store since they arrived and she doubted her father would even think about going on his own… She would have to go there real soon, but it was not hard to imagine what he would do to her if she _dared_ ask for money…

Opening the fridge, she found butter, eggs and some cheese that did not look too green yet. The rest was worth for the garbage. An omelet would have to do and she hoped George would be fine with it… Setting her cane aside, Zoé began making her father his meal. She would eat later, in her room, from her basket of treats. In the state her father was in, Zoé wanted to be as far from him as possible. She cooked his meal, served it to him and went to clean the pan and utensils she used while he ate.

George talked while he took mouthfuls of omelet, something he would not do often. He told Zoé about his new job. He was a janitor at the city hall. _Not bad_, she thought. It was even surprising he got himself anything. He finished eating and he tossed his plate beside the sink for her to clean it. She was nervous, he was not leaving the kitchen fast enough…and it had been sometime since he last asked her to… No, she must not think of it, or else it might come upon her and she did not want it!

The phone rang at that moment. It was the second time the telephone kept him from touching her. Growling, he went to answer. She did not hear what he was saying but it was obvious he was not pleased. From the corner of her eyes, she saw him take his coat off the hook by the front door.

-"There's a mess I'm asked to clean in the city hall parking. Fucking hell! Couldn't they ask someone else?"

On that, he left but not without adding a few curses behind. Zoé was so relieved, she fell on her knees, her head resting on the counter, trembling like a leaf. She was breathless as though she had run ten miles non-stop. The pain in her chest was even more present now. It was only five minutes or so later that she found courage enough to get up and off the floor to finish the dishes. She did so and she could not tell how she managed without breaking anything…

Once she was done, Zoé returned to her bedroom as quickly as she possibly could with her bad legs and labored breathing. As she had the previous night, she ate an apple and a pear, a bite of chocolate and changed for bed. She was still shaking when she fell asleep. Her dreams brought her some peace though. William approached her, as he would most night, yet there was something slightly different. His eyes were even greener and his cheeks were red.

-"Good evening." He said softly

Zoé was aware she was dreaming and remembered what she had wanted to ask earlier that day. But, would he let her ask him anything? She walked slowly toward him and she saw him tensed. Her hand reached out for him and she placed it onto his chest. In real life, she would never be so bold, especially with a man, they scared her… And yet, he felt real…too real for it to be simply a dream, and she was not scared…

Her eyes opened, her bedroom quickly coming into focus…along with the shadow lurking in the corner and she felt it was not her father, because she did not feel threatened in any way. She let her eyes adjust to the darkness. She did not want to open her lamp on the bedside table, for she knew, somehow, that the moment she moved the one standing there would disappear. She sat up, keeping her movements very slow.

-"You _are_ real." She whispered

Zoé clearly heard a sigh and the shadow approached slowly, hesitantly and in the pale moonlight, she finally saw who it was, not that she had had much of a doubt… William detached himself from the wall and her breath caught in her throat. He was one of them, one of the Cullen family…clan, whatever they called it. He had powers, how could he not be one of them? Or was there something in the water in Forks that made people _magic _or something? When he was at the end of the bed, he stopped, looking at her at though waiting for some kind of permission…

-"Do you…hmm…want to sit?" She asked awkwardly and he nodded, sitting at her feet

-"H-how…how did you do it?" He questioned in a whisper

-"Did what?" She frowned, not understanding what he was talking about

-"Wake up…you're not supposed to wake up when…well, when I'm _there_."

-"When you are…in my dreams, you mean?"

-"Yes…"

-"I…I guess…perhaps I'm different…"

-"That makes no doubt in my mind." He smiled tenderly, then bowed his head. "I hope you will…forgive me."

-"I don't see why I should be angry at you. You never hurt me…"

William leaned toward her, his hand finding her cheek, gently placing it against her face before he could actually help himself. Zoé gasped for what felt like the hundredth time that day. His skin was so very cold, she felt its coldness spread through her entire being and she shivered. He removed it, ashamed.

-"Please, don't be afraid." He whispered. "I would never, ever hurt you. I want only to protect you."

-"You barely know me…"

-"And yet, I feel like I've known you for centuries… I felt your difference when we first met, and your pain drew me to you. I suffered each time I would see you appear with new bruises and time and again I wanted to free you from this…this _monster_…"

Zoé did not know what to do. William sounded sincere, that was not the problem. The problem was that she felt this was natural. He intruded her bedchamber who knew how many times, he entered her dreams and yet, she felt it was completely normal. He said he felt as though he had known her for centuries, why would she feel the same? Yet, she could not understand why he would have any interest for her…

-"Come with me, Zoé. You don't have to suffer from this man any longer."

-"I…I cannot go. He is…He's dangerous…"

-"I don't fear him." He declared, looking straight into her eyes and she noticed they were not green, as they were in her dreams, but a honey brown color. "None of us do."

-"…the Cullens…"

-"Yes. I am part of their clan, if you want, since a few years, but I have been _like _them for a longer time.."

-"Like them, what do you mean?"

-"It is a long story, my dearest, one I shall not share with you tonight." He smiled softly, almost sadly. "Now please, come with me, where I can protect you at all time. If you don't want me to stay with you, I will understand, but let me take you somewhere safe."

Zoé shook her head. Nowhere was safe for her. Her father may look stupid, but he was not and if she fled, it was not her who would be harmed. He threatened her on many occasions and if he was one thing, it was a man of his word.

-"Alright…" He sighed, placing a hand on her head tenderly. "I will let you think about it. And I want you to come to me, or the others, should anything happen."

Nodding in a silent promise, Zoé knew she would never ask for anything. It was a promise she was bound to break. Though she knew it was dangerous, both for him and to herself, she liked his presence. It was reassuring to have him there. She felt safe, a feeling practically foreign to her. Tears prickled in the corner of her eyes. She had a protector. It was way too surreal. She would be responsible for his death if her father ever found out…

-"Shh…shh…it's alright." He coed, taking her into his arms. "Sleep, sleep now and rest. No nightmare shall come to you on this night."

Zoé's mind was lulled by his gentle order and was surrounded with comforting darkness.


	9. Chapter 9

Hello potential readers!

I received a PM telling me I should put a disclaimer to my next chapter... What I answered to that is that I will do it this time, but that we're on ... I mean, we're writing fanfictions, it _means_ we do not own certain characters..(I wish that person had sent a review instead of that nasty PM...)...

So, I do not own Twilight's characters, only Zoé, William and George.

Satisfied? lloll

Okay, here's your chapter for today. I hope you will enjoy yourselves! :D

Kaya

**Chapter 9**

The morning after the revelation of William being part of that strange clan, the Cullens, Zoé woke up rather rested. He did not come in her dreams this time, as he had ever since she first came into his classroom. She did not dream at all, in fact. That night served only for her to rest, nothing more. It did not happen to her often, if it ever happened at all… Before she even opened her eyes, Zoé knew she was not alone in her room. Still sleepy, she could not tell if this presence was hostile or not and she sat up with a start, hoping it was not her father's presence she felt. In the corner of the room sat William, arms crossed, a gentle expression drawn upon his flawless face and she sighed with relief.

-"I'm sorry, I did not mean to startle you." He whispered

-"It's…it's alright." She mumbled, just a bit embarrassed, hoping her hair was not too much of a mess. "Did you get any sleep?"

Shrugging, William shook his head, unfolding his arms and coming to sit at the end of the bed. Zoé frowned, thinking he did not look as though he had been up all night. He looked as fresh as a rose.

-"One thing you should know about me…" He sighed

-"W-what?" She asked nervously

-"I don't sleep…"

The young woman gasped in surprise. She was not one to sleep much, especially since her father was such a threat, she could not let her guard down. But to not sleep…_ever_, was something she could not conceive… Though it truly sounded impossible, part of her believed him. William smiled down at her with what looked like sadness in his eyes and she could tell he was nervous.

-"Are you…afraid of me?" He prodded softly

Zoé had been afraid all her life, of her father, of what he could do, of other people looking at her questioningly, suspiciously. Yet, if there was one person she was not afraid of, it certainly was William. Okay he was a stranger and irrupted in her dreams…and in her bedroom, without permission, but she truly felt he would never hurt her on purpose. She never felt anything like this before. The young woman was more dangerous to him than he was to her…_right_?

-"I am _different_ from other people you know…" He said

-"I caught as much…" She answered with a shrug and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. "I should probably get up…"

William rose from the bed and, to her surprise, he gently helped her on her feet. Zoé mumbled something that resembled enough to a _thank you_, and opened her closet door. She bent over her basket and took some grapes and a good chunk of chocolate.

-"Do you want any?" She asked William

-"…No, thank you." He answered simply, then realized this was the only breakfast she would get. "Don't eat this. You need a real meal."

Embarrassed, she returned to her bed with her fruits and sweets and sat down with a sigh. He sat beside her, wondering why she did not listen to him and did not leave her treats where they were and then he understood why. She thought he wanted her to go prepare herself something better in the kitchen. He knew perfectly well she had little to no food in her fridge and it was not what he meant.

-"Get dressed, I'm taking you to a restaurant." He ordered softly

-"But I…I don't have money…and if my father sees us together he'll…"

-"He won't see us. He is working at the city hall, remember?"

-"How do you know about that?"

-"Well, I _heard_ him when he told you."

-"Oh…" She frowned

Did he have such a good hearing…or did he read her mind, or her father's? Forks was definitely the strangest place where she had lived.

-"And don't worry about the money. It's my pleasure to know you are well fed." He declared, taking her warm hand into his cold one then frowned. "You feel a bit hot…"

-"Compared to you I guess I would feel like I'm boiling…" She giggled nervously, then blushed

-"No…you feel warmer than you should…I can tell the difference. Do you feel alright?"

-"I'm fine." She lied

In truth, Zoé felt lightheaded, and yet her head felt heavier than ever. She had a splitting headache and was nauseated, not to talk about that pain in her chest when she breathed. But it did not matter. Though she was scared to be caught by her father, she decided to accept William's kind invitation. She never was invited anywhere before… Replacing her pale attempt at a breakfast back into its basket, Zoé picked up some clothes, trying to find the best she had but it was pretty much in vain. She was all but wearing rags… She then went to change in the bathroom, leaving William behind. Once she was done, she returned to her bedroom only to find that he had made the bed. _That was fast…_she thought.

-"Hmm…you did not have to do that." Zoé mumbled shyly and William came closer to her, placing gentle and careful hands on her shoulders

-"What if I told you that I _want_ to take care of you?"

Bowing her head, Zoé blushed and mumbled something about going to the restaurant before they were late for school. William did not prod further and took hold of her backpack and handed Zoé her cane. Just then, there were noises in the house, making Zoé's blood run cold. George was there. She felt William's hand gently squeeze her shoulder. She barely heard him when he said he would wait for her outside, she was simply too afraid to even realize he was leaving her bedroom by the window…

Trying to remain as silent as possible, Zoé made her way out of her bedroom and downstairs. George was in the kitchen, protesting against a not so cooperating can of beer. Yes, a beer at seven in the morning… She limped her way out of the house as quickly as she possibly could, managing not to get her father's attention. She could only breathe once she was in the relative safety of the outside. William was nowhere in sight and she wondered if he had not abandoned her. It would not really surprise her. People in general did not like problems and she was made of them, so…

Sadness taking over her, Zoé made her way down the street. It was still very early for school, but there was no way she could turn back now and return to where her father was likely to lash out his frustration on her in the guise of punches and belt whipping. The rain from the previous day had frozen during the night and her cane slipped, followed by her feet and in only half a second, Zoé found herself falling. She waited for the pain she was bound to feel…but it never came. Instead of the rough, bruising asphalt, she felt strong, gentle arms around her, keeping her from falling. Opening her eyes, she was immediately drowned into William's own amber ones. Her breath caught. His eyes might not have been as green as the ones in her dreams, but they certainly held power over her. Her heartbeat increased and her cheeks reddened.

-"We should find you something, like spikes, to put on your cane so you won't break your neck falling on the ice." He said kindly

-"I've seen worse winters…" She mumbled

-"Ah, yes, you once lived in Quebec, right?" He asked and she nodded though he obviously already knew. "I hear winters there are something…Never went there, personally, but I went to other places in Canada, though it was during the summer."

Zoé had to smile. Though he did not go to her native province, she was happy he had seen at least a little part of her country. It was oddly comforting, even if she did not know where he went exactly. William helped her straighten up and led her to his car. It was an old, black Charger. One thing for sure, he did not go unnoticed in this piece worth of a car museum. It was old, but in great condition. He obviously cherished the thing. He helped her into the passenger seat and went to his own side of the car once her belt was fastened. When the engines started rumbling, Zoé bit her lip and shook a bit.

-"Can I ask you something?" She mumbled, her bottom lip still between her teeth

-"Yes, of course, anything." He grinned

-"Could you…well…not drive too fast…?" She asked, blushing with embarrassment. "Nessie always drives too fast. She must like speed, like her brother…"

-"Her brother?"

-"Isn't it what Edward is to her? They look alike and well, they're always together and she is not his girlfriend."

-"Oh…I won't drive too fast, promise."

Zoé frowned, he did not answer her question… She thought none of it for soon they were on their way to the restaurant.


	10. Chapter 10

Hello potential readers!

Not feeling so good, so I'll make it short. Hope you enjoy the chapter and send me plenty of reviews! :D

Kaya

**Chapter 10**

By the time William and Zoé were done with their nice breakfast at the local diner, it was time to go to school. He did not eat, saying he already had his own breakfast, but she could not tell when since he spent the night in her bedroom watching over her… Maybe he left once she was asleep and did not notice…

Now they would be late if they did not hurry and the teacher apologized to his student in advanced before driving fast to Forks High School. The young woman forgave him. She was perfectly conscious they had to get there before other students arrived, they could not be seen together or they might get into deep trouble. William opened the door to the classroom and told the young woman to get herself comfortable while he went to the teachers' office, having a few more things to do before class began.

Soon, Edward and Bella entered the classroom but they did not join their usual places. Instead, Bella sat beside Zoé as Edward took a chair to sit astride before her desk. They were grinning as though they knew something she did not, as usual. That actually was a bit frustrating…

-"Hello." She said, wondering why they were acting funny

-"Good morning." The couple said in one voice

They did not say anything else, just keeping their silly grins on their faces and so Zoé decided to occupy herself with her books, picking them out of her backpack. Edward then frowned at her. She wondered what he read in her mind, hoping he was not angry at her for some unknown reasons… She coughed twice, trying to get rid of the lump which had suddenly formed in her throat. He could be so intimidating…

-"Are you feeling well?" He questioned and she rolled her eyes. "Yes, I know _he_ asked you this morning, and I know you lied then… Maybe you should return home and rest…"

-"Because you think I would get any rest at home?" Zoé frowned. "I'm sorry, I did not mean to be rude."

-"No offence, it was rude of _me_ to assume…" He sighed. "Maybe we could take you to _our_ home instead so you could rest…"

Zoé shook her head, if her father came to know she was not at school and did not return home, next she saw him he would be very angry at her. She had the right to be only in selected places. Home, school or the doctor, and even then she needed his to negotiate... Edward let out a "oh", he had read her thoughts…again.

As more students filled the classroom, the couple joined their places in the back, chatting casually. Zoé did not really listen, lost into her own thoughts. She knew she had fever, she really felt it now, but…maybe she could overcome this? She could not be sick. If she was, the school would ask her to stay at home as not to "contaminate" the others, and she couldn't or her father might see it as new opportunities to torture her… She coughed once more and this time she did not think it was because she was intimidated… The pain in her chest was revealing enough. _No, I can't be sick_, she repeated herself once more.

William returned into the classroom not long after the bell rang. Edward opened the windows, as usual and the course began. Zoé had a hard time concentrating. The numbers in her book seemed to want to merge into one blurry line. The little she managed to decipher was hard to even understand. She hated to admit it, but she _was_ sick. _No, no, no, can't be sick!_ Her mind protested with all the little strength it had left. The equations seemed much more complicated than usual and she decided to ask for help. Rising her hand, Zoé actually had to hold her arm up, it felt so heavy…

The teacher appeared by her side soon after. Unnoticed to the rest of the class, he touched her forehead and groaned, but only she heard him. He shook his head and tried to help her with her math problems. It was to no avail though, there was no way any information would sink in. He sighed and tried to comfort her by saying such problems were hard to get to work on first attempts. It was true, but Zoé would usually have no trouble understanding such equations. _Can't be sick…_

When the bell for lunchtime rang, everyone left the classroom. By then the cough showed up again, stronger this time, and the young woman found it hard to. Zoé was a bit slower at placing everything in her bag than the others and she remained behind once the classroom was empty of all students. Well, almost all students… From the corner of her eye she saw Edward by the teacher's desk. Nothing was said, but William was looking into the younger boy's eyes intently. He was probably _talking_ with him via his mind, obviously aware of his power. He _did_ tell her he was part of their clan… It was still extremely strange to think such things were possible, real. Edward nodded then came toward her.

-"Come on, Bella and I are taking you to Carlisle's office." He said simply, gently taking her by the arm as his girlfriend gathered her things

-"T-to Dr Cullen? Why? I'm alright…" She attempted vainly

-"No you're not. You have fever and you are already beginning to cough, which means the infection progresses quickly." He stated knowingly. "As you thought earlier, you cannot afford being sick."

Zoé nodded and took a deep breath, though she regretted doing so since it triggered a coughing fit. Edward was right, this bug was moving fast. She had fever and was coughing more and more. No good. If she coughed during the night, she was bound to wake her father and this was never a good thing, especially if he decided to drink on the job…all day long…and part of the evening… The fit became particularly violent as they reached the stairs leading to the ground floor. It was so hard to breathe, Zoé fell on her knees painfully. Bella placed her cold hand on her back, waiting for the fit to break.

-"Edward…" Bella stated simply and he nodded

The bronze haired boy carefully lifted Zoé in his arms as though she weighted nothing but a feather. She was extremely embarrassed, but was grateful at the same time. She felt very weak all of a sudden. Her lungs burned and tears formed in the corner of her eyes each time she was taking an intake of air. When they arrived outside it was even worse because of the cold. Bella touched her shoulder lightly and Zoé suddenly felt as though the wind and cold were no more, as if she was _shielded_ from the outside… _It must be because of the fever_, she thought tiredly.

Zoé was placed in a car and before she knew it, they were at Dr Cullen's office. She rubbed her eyes, thinking she must have slept for a bit. Again, a coughing fit burst from her lungs and she bent over in pain. She found herself into Edward's arms once more and in the blink of an eye they were inside the cozy office. She did not know how this was possible, but thought not much of it. _It must be the fever…or yet another super power…_, she repeated herself.

Edward entered his father's office, Esme following close behind, looking worried and Dr Cullen soon appeared. He told his son to put Zoé in a chair. He knelt before one and it took him only one look to diagnosis a beginning of pneumonia. From a drawer, he retrieved a syringe and a vial of some sort and prepared a shot for Zoé. She did not mind, as long as it made her heal faster and kept her from coughing more…

-"This will make you sleep for a while." He said as he cleaned her upper arm with some alcohol. "Edward and Bella will take you home later. You can sleep here for now. There is a cot in the back, you'll be comfortable there."

-"I…I have to go back to school." She mumbled, already feeling drowsy. "If I don't, they will call home and…and…"

-"Don't worry, William is taking care of everything." Bella declared. "Your father will be none the wiser."

Zoé nodded then yawned. She really needed to learn to trust these people…


	11. Chapter 11

Hello potential readers!

It's almost my birthday and, truthfully, I'm not looking forward to it... :s There's some tension at home and it will be heavy atmosphere at my birthday supper... I wish I could send my clone instead. lol

Okay well, back to the "serious" stuff! :)

**WARNING**: _There's some violence in this chapter!_

So, here it is for this week!

Enjoy,

Kaya

**Chapter 11**

Hours after she was given a shot of some kind of sedative, drug or whatever, Zoé woke up in a comfortable bed at Dr Cullen's clinic. Esme was by her side, a kind smile drawn upon her perfect face. When she saw Zoé was awake, Esme helped her into a sitting position, another fit of coughing racking all over her. As the young woman coughed her lungs out, Esme hummed softly, rubbing her back gently. Zoé's eyes widened. No one ever acted so…_motherly_ toward her before. She wanted to cry, this was such a beautiful gesture…but she knew she could not or it might make her worse. She could not keep her lip from trembling though…

Dr Cullen entered then and offered the same kind of smile as his wife. He knelt before Zoé and gave her two vials of pills. She looked at them, she knew the brands, these drugs were very strong. She had taken enough in her life to know lots of brands…

-"You must stop coughing and these will help you fight the infection." He explained. "You will take these every two hours, it's important. Your lungs are already inflamed and they need to rest in order to heal. Now, I would advise that you hide them somewhere safe."

Zoé nodded, knowing her father could _not _find them. George often stole her drugs whenever she needed to take any. He was not only an alcoholic, but also a drug addict. Yet, heaven knows how, he managed to control that addiction in the past few months. Maybe it was only because she did not let any doctor she met give her any… But now she did not have any choice. Dr Cullen was right, she knew that.

-"Now, you need to begin take the medication only in an hour." He continued, handing her the vials, then smiled. "Edward will take you home. Should you need anything, you know what to do, right?"

-"Yes." She answered, blushing under that much attention. "Thank you."

-"You are most welcome, child."

Half an hour later, Zoé was home. Dr Cullen had insisted she tried to eat something before she left his clinic. Before he went on his way, Edward assured her he would not be far should she call for help, to which she only nodded, as usual. She was not one to talk much, unless it was required of her…

Though she would have wanted to go straight to her bedroom, the only place in the house where she felt relatively safe, she was too tired to climb the stairs and so she went to the kitchen to rest for a bit. The living room was simply not the place where she wanted to be. Who knew what she would find between the cushions of the couch? Her father played his sick games in only in a few places. His bedroom, or the living room couch…or her bedroom, if she was unlucky…

Zoé waited another twenty-five minutes, then took the vials given by the doctor from her school bag. Her hands were shaking with all the efforts she produced that day, trying to open the first vial. Once the task was done, she took a pill out of it and went to the sink for a glass of water. Just as she was swallowing up the medication and water, her blood froze in her veins. The front door had just opened and coming inside in a rather foul mood was her father.

George entered the kitchen, obviously intoxicated. She could smell him from where she stood… Zoé did not have time to hide the vials, it was already too late, he was already longing toward her, blood injected eyes wide with envy. Brutally, he grasped her wrist, looking intently at what she held. His breathing increased and he scowled at her.

-"Where did you get that?" He asked harshly

-"At…at t-the doctor's…" She admitted, having no other choice

-"When?"

-"T-today…"

-"Who gave you permission to see a doctor?" He questioned, practically screaming now. "And where did you get the money to pay for these drugs?"

-"I…I got'em f-for free."

-"I don't believe you! These are expensive! You stole my money!" He accused

George backhanded Zoé and she fell to the floor, the pills spreading on the dirty ceramic. It was no use saying she did not steal anything, he was already gone into his own world where violence prevailed. He kicked her in the stomach, knocking the breath right out of her, making her cough violently. She curled up, trying to protect herself, but it only served at making him even angrier. He took a step back, trying to catch his breath, exhausted. Zoé took that moment to rise back on her feet.

She was in more pain than she could put in words. It was hard to breathe and she coughed a lot more than what she felt safe in her state. She was bent in two, George had his back to her and she took that opportunity to go to her bedroom as quickly as she could. He growled from somewhere behind her, probably aware she was not where he left her. She managed to get to her bedroom, heaven knows how, and to block the door right in time. He was pounding on the door soon after.

Zoé let herself fall against the hard wood, curled up, still trying to breathe. She was shaking badly, she was hurting everywhere, she tasted blood in her mouth and, somehow, she knew she had to get to a hospital…but how?

Her bedroom window swung open at that very moment and William's form appeared and Zoé clearly heard him gasp. In no time, he was by her side, whispering words in a language she did not understand.

-"Gràdhach sìth-bhèo. I'm taking you away this time." He stated and very carefully gathered her in his cold, strong arms

Zoé cried out and whimpered, now curled in his arms in a tight ball. She did not want to know how he would get her out of there, but, truthfully, she did not care. He could throw her out the window if he so wanted, it did not matter, she was already at death's doors. Yes, that was how she felt, like dying.

She did not know how he managed it, but before Zoé could even think, there were already out of the house and she was seated in William's black Charger. Before she could even blink, he was already in the driver's seat. Breathing was harder then ever, and she could absolutely not straighten herself. She was bent in two and it would remain like that, it hurt too much to even think about changing position.

William, on his part, drove away from Zoé's accursed house as fast as he could. Her fear of speed did not matter, she was the one who mattered! He grasped his cell-phone and dialed. She did not know what he said, he was speaking way too fast, it almost sounded like a low rumble…hard to explain, and weird also. Maybe it was the fever, or the pain, talking her imagination into more impossible stuff…

-"Don't worry, love, we'll be there soon." He said

Zoé wondered if he was talking to her, yet why would he call her _love_? She did not care at the moment, too focused on her pain and the metallic taste in her mouth. Her vision blurred some more, but she could distinctly discern forms coming toward the car as it came to a stop. Again, as fast as a bolt of lightning, William was on her side of the Charger and unbuckling her seatbelt. When he brought her out of the car though, she was stretched out and she cried out.

-"Don't worry, Zoé, we'll take good care of you." Came Dr Cullen's voice to her right

William had taken her to Doctor Cullen? Just then, she coughed and she clearly heard someone gasp when they realized she did not cough phlegm, but blood.

-"Quick, bring her inside, she's bleeding in her lungs!"

That certainly did not sounded good…


	12. Chapter 12

Hello potential readers!

Okay, in this chapter, there may be some errors in the medical term I used. Well, I did not really use any complicated terms, since I did not know them in English so...Oh well, I hope you will enjoy this chapter nonetheless! :D

Kaya

**Chapter 12**

Zoé heard the faint sound of a beeping machine, somewhere on her right. She was only half conscious but one thing she knew was that she was in pain…and that there was something in her throat. As she slowly, yet partially came back to her senses, she realized she was in hospital, or something sickeningly close to it. Panic flood through her with lightning speed, the beeping sounds went crazy as her heart rate quickened drastically. A gentle, yet incredibly cold hand was placed on her shoulder, immobilizing her calmly as a sense of peace she could not quite explain washed through her.

-"Hush, young one, you must stay still and calm." Dr Cullen said to her left

Opening her eyes, she saw the blond man hovering over her with the kindest expression drawn upon his perfect face, his honey eyes warm and reassuring. _The same eyes as the others..._she noted faintly. He nodded at her, then went around the bed to the machines and carefully took her wrist, expertly counting her pulses. He waited until she had finally calmed down to let it go. He checked the intravenous bag hanging from the hook of the hospital bed and noted the numbers on the beeping machines.

-"Now, I can't take the tube out of your throat right away, it is still too soon. You went through a lot in the past few hours and you need to rest."

The blond man then gave Zoé a pad and a pen, knowing she would need to express herself in some way. Weakly, she scribbled down her first question and it was: _Where am I? _Even though she _thought_ she knew the answer, she just had to ask.

-"You are in my home." He declared

She eyed him, he had hospital stuff in his home?

Dr Cullen looked at her in the eyes and nodded, as thought read her thought...and she really wondered if he too could do that, smiling sadly. _Oh…_ Somehow, the thought he had planned for her to someday come to his place in that same state was not so upsetting. They_ were_ taking care of her…

-"You had internal bleeding and I had to operate you as soon as you arrived." He said and her eyes widened. "Your state is still serious. This is why you still need the tube in your throat. We will remove it in a few days. But you are out of danger."

Zoé nodded, or at least she hoped it looked like a nod, she could not move much with that thing helping her breathing. She wanted to tell him to remove the bloody thing now, but she knew it was only for her own good. She knew now she really got close to death...again. She had a tube in her throat once before...but she did not want to remember that other time, it was too painful a memory...

_Maybe…I should…have died…_she wrote after a moment.

The doctor's smile disappeared, looking serious. Obviously, he did not like her having such dark thoughts. Zoé did not feel guilty for these thoughts though. Dead, her pain would finally end, her father could not reach her in death, she would be freed from his evil. Again, that feeling of peace invaded her and she understood it came from an outside source. Could it be Edward, or William? Looking around weakly, it was not her math teacher's form which she saw standing near the room's door, but one from Edward's gang. It was Jasper, Alice's boyfriend. He looked in pain himself, but he managed to smile at her. In a way, he was even stranger than the others.

_Where is William… _She wrote, somehow needing to know if he was alright, needing to hear about him, needing _him._

-"He is with Edward and the others. It was hard to keep him away from you. He was very worried." Dr Cullen said, then stopped as though to listen at something. "And he is on is way here as we speak."

Not one second later, William was entering the room. Had he heard them, or did Edward read in someone's mind she needed him? In just as much time, he was at her side, looking down at her seriously, though kindly, as he took her hand, the one that was not attached to one of the many machines, and smiled. She wished she could have done the same, it was such a comfort to have him there, but she was unable to, thanks to the tube helping her breathing.

-"You scared the night out of me." He whispered, brushing her hair from her forehead

Zoé truly was relieved to have William there, safe and sound and then, worry crept into her, quickly turning into fear as her father invaded her thoughts. The machine to her right went crazy once more, until that strange calming feeling reappeared. She saw Jasper approaching on her other side. He looked calm and _felt _calm too. _What power is that?_ She asked herself and just then, Edward entered the room.

-"Jasper feels and manipulates the atmosphere, interfering with one's emotions." He explained, then smiled at her. "How do you feel?"

_-"I just had a surgery after one of the worse beating of my life..." _She answered in her mind, frowning slightly

-"Well, yes, it was not the most pertinent question in the world, I'll give you that." He sighed. "I'm sorry."

_-"It's alright...I'm still alive, so I guess I'm fine..."_

-"You should sleep now." William whispered, sparing a look at Edward

-"I agree." Dr Cullen seconded, a syringe in his hand. "See you later, child."

He injected whatever was in that syringe into the intravenous tube and Zoé immediately felt her eyelids get heavier and heavier. Soon, the people around her became a blur and she fell asleep.

A gentle, yet cold hand held Zoé's as she woke up after what actually felt like seconds since she fell asleep. Opening her eyes, she saw Esme sit on her left. She was smiling down at her, as though she had not blinked since she fell asleep... Zoé found her own thoughts a bit odd. She wanted to smile in return, to cry also. She reached for her pad, which was right to her hand, and wrote. Esme leaned to see what the young woman was writing to her intention. Her warm smile widened. There was only one word written: _Hello_.

-"Good morning, sweetie." Esme whispered. "Are you in a lot of pain?"

Zoé knew it was pretty much useless to lie, that the woman beside her would just need to call to Edward to know the truth so she wrote: _Yeah..._

-"I'll call Carlisle."

Zoé tightened her hand lightly about Esme's and wrote the words: _No, please._ She just wanted to feel that motherly presence near her for just a little longer. There never was a mother to hold her hand when she was sick...or beaten up, to smile so reassuringly at her. Tears finally made their way to her eyes and down her pale cheeks. Zoé simply could not control her emotions, probably due to the fact she was all drugged up...

-"Oh." Esme made. "Hush, sweetie. It's going to, be alright."

This only made the young woman cry harder and the tube, which was already uncomfortable, became really painful. The beeping of the machines on her left augmented considerably. Four people emerged into the room. Doctor Cullen was first, closely followed by William, Edward and Jasper. Esme took a few steps back and Zoé panicked. She did not want her to go. Edward turned to his foster mother.

-"She needs you." He said simply and Esme nodded

-"Jasper!" Dr Cullen called simply

Zoé's heart began beating more evenly, her tears drying on her cheeks, her mind slowly calming. The head of the clan let out a sigh she understood as a relieved one, as William took her hand. The young woman saw the doctor prepare another shot. She tapped on her pad with her pen to get his attention. It worked and when he turned she wrote down what she wanted to tell him. Somehow, she preferred it that way instead of having Edward _translating _her thoughts to his entire family.

_I don't want to be put back to sleep_, Dr Cullen read. He nodded, understanding, yet he still decided to give her something to try relieving her pain.

-"Does she still have fever?" William inquired out of nowhere

-"It is breaking." Carlisle declared, obviously relieved, then looked Zoé right in the eye. "You were lucky, young one."

_Lucky..._ Part of her wanted to believe she was... From the corner of her eyes, Zoé saw Edward approach. She met his amber eyes and she knew that he knew she was scared to death her father would find her and take her back to hell.

-"He won't reach you here." Edward assured. "We will protect you, no matter what."

_-"He won't stop because you are numerous..." _She whimpered in her mind

-"Don't worry about him, we're much stronger than you think."

Zoé had to agree to that, they _were_ all very powerful, in a way or another, though she did not know yet all of their abilities.

_-"Tell your father I'm ready to go back to sleep."_ She thought tiredly

-"She wants you to give her something to sleep." Edward said to Carlisle

The injection was given to Zoé, William holding her hand. She turned her eyes to meet his and he smiled tenderly. She was truly beginning to love that smile.

-"I will be right here when you wake up." He whispered

Reassured, Zoé closed her eyes, willing the drug to take effect.


	13. Chapter 13

Hello potential readers!

I'm working hard to write new chapters at the moment. Because of medical reasons, it is difficult for me to put together some of the ideas I have for that fic. For my other fic currently in progress, _A New Life for a Ghost_, _rewrite_, it is not the same. Since it is a rewrite, everything is already in place and all I have to do is to rewrite it and do a few changes. I will do my best to satisfy my readers and keep writing anyway. I hope you will not hate me if there are mistakes or something. I really am doing my best.

Here's your chapter for today.

Enjoy,

Kaya

**Chapter 13**

A few days passed, pretty much in the same manner. There was always someone to hold Zoé's hand. That morning, when she woke up, it was Nessie's turn. One thing she discovered about that girl, was that she did not like to talk much. When they met, she had to speak to keep up pretenses. Nessie would now use her special ability to tell Zoé whatever she wanted to say and Zoé would use her notepad.

-"Hello girls." Dr Cullen said brightly as he entered the room, followed by Edward

Nessie smiled at him and Zoé waved weakly. Carlisle came on her other side, checking the monitors and intravenous bag as he would a few times a day, even during the night actually. He then took her free hand, smiling down at her. Edward, on his part, winked at her. AS an answer, Zoé blinked twice, not knowing what else to do. Dr Cullen sat beside his young patient, looking at her straight in the eyes.

-"What about we try to remove that tube from your throat?" Carlisle asked and Zoé gave him a thumbs up. "Alright. Now, if you don't breathe properly though, I'll put it back."

Zoé made the _ok_ sign and he nodded, turning toward Edward briefly. Dr Cullen told her to exhale as hard and as long as she could while he pulled out the tube. She already knew the drill, she went through that before. Carlisle removed the air supply, then told Zoé he would finally remove the tube. She pushed the air out as the doctor carefully removed the tube. When it was finally out, Zoé coughed. Edward handed Carlisle an oxygen mask which was quickly applied to her face. Using his stethoscope, he made sure air was reaching her lungs normally. Everything seemed to be in order and he gave her a smile.

-"Now, do not speak, just _tell_ Edward." Dr Cullen began. "How does it feel?"

_-"Strange." _Zoé thought and the bronze haired boy repeated it. "_The air burns my lungs and I feel the need to cough..."_

-"Try not to." Carlisle ordered softly and Nessie handed him a glass of water. "Try to drink some."

Zoé nodded and Dr Cullen removed the mask and helped her drink. It was really hard not to choke and she was reminded several times to drink _very _slowly. When he helped her back on her pillows, she was shaking from the efforts it asked her. She was wheezing and Carlisle applied to oxygen mask back onto her mouth and nose. She closed her eyes, only for a moment, to try to regain possession of herself. When she opened them once more, it was to have William now holding her hand. When was Nessie replaced by him, Zoé could not tell. Maybe she dozed off... But...Dr Cullen and Edward were still on her other side...in the same position as before...

-"Hello." William whispered

-"Hi." She chocked out

-"Don't speak." Dr Cullen ordered again, then winked. "Do you think you could try to eat some soup for me?"

Zoé nodded, she was not very hungry but, well, maybe eating would not hurt... Her body must need some nutriment, though she had a doubt the intravenous bag served that purpose already. As though answering her silent question, Dr Cullen removed the tube from her arm and bandaged it. At that moment, Alice, Bella and Esme appeared in the doorway. Esme carried a tray with a bowl of lukewarm broth (it had to not be too hot, as Dr Cullen told her). Bella brought books and a bouquet of freshly cut flowers and Alice carried a basin, a towel, a washcloth, soap and a nightgown was on her shoulder, though it did not come from Zoé's old wardrobe. It looked new...

The men left, though William seemed to hesitate but only one look from the girls surrounding Zoé dissuaded him from staying. Nessie joined them and closed the door. Alice set what she was carrying aside and came closer to Zoé. She took her completely aback when she slipped one arm under her legs, the other around her waist and lifted her to place into a comfortable sitting position. Could she be _that _strong? Bella placed Zoé's pillows behind her back and Esme sat near, holding the bowl of soup.

Alice removed Zoé's mask and Esme fed their new friend some of the broth, then Alice replaced the mask. It went like that for what felt like hours. Zoé only managed to eat half of the bowl. Nessie declared it satisfying and went to tell Carlisle about it. The three other women then helped Zoé clean up. She was highly embarrassed, but grateful. Nessie came back with a few bandages and Zoé figured they would take a look at the doctor's work. Esme gently pealed off the bandages and Zoé did have quite a shock when she saw her brand new scar. It testified of Dr Cullen's efforts to save her life. Somehow, this scar had something beautiful and comforting to it. This new mark meant there were people who truly cared about her... It was such a strange feeling...

The wound was dressed back with clean bandages and helped her into the nightgown Alice brought. Once she was settled back onto her pillows, Zoé was told by the women they would home school her once she felt better...and they had Carlisle's leave. Zoé could not help but wonder how a bunch of teenagers could teach her anything, but then there was the head of the clan, who was a doctor, after all. Also, William, the mathematic teacher, could teach her a thing or two. Just the thought of him made heat rise to her cheeks and Esme giggled.

-"He is downstairs, waiting for you to be ready." The _mother_ said, which made Zoé blush even more

Alice sat beside Zoé on the bed and braided her hair gently, all the time telling her how she loved her hair, that she knew just the right cut that would make it look even better. To that Zoé just shrugged. Esme kissed Zoé's forehead, then left with what was left with the basin since Nessie already took care of the food tray. Bella, for her part, put the flowers she had brought on the dresser and left. Alice remained behind and took the young woman's hand. Zoé thought it probably was her turn...

-"I know you are worried." Alice said after a moment. "But things will get better."

-"You see the future..." Zoé remembered, her voice sounding rusty

-"Yes, thought not everything is clear, I know there will be good in yours."

William chose that moment to return to Zoé's bedroom. Alice took that as her cue to leave and the math teacher sat by the bed. Zoé could finally turn her head to look at him, no longer restrained by that bloody tube... His eyes were clearer than she remembered, though not the same as they were in her dreams. Would she ever see them green again? Though, she did like that tint of ember. William smiled warmly at Zoé, reaching up to caress her cheek tenderly. Part of her thought she would flinch, gasp, pull away, something, but she didn't, surprising herself. She actually leaned into his tender touch. Though his hand was incredibly cold, to her it was the warmest gestured she ever was offered.

-"I'm sorry about what happened..." He whispered

-"It was not...not your fault." She rasped, only realizing then she did not have the oxygen mask on

William noticed the problem and put the mask back to her face. She took a few deep breaths, or at least as deep as she could. His hand returned to her cheek and she found it comforting, not really knowing why. Why was he so different from other men? Why was the Cullens in general so different from anyone she even known? What if they deceived her? Would they come to hurt her, as she had been hurt by everyone ever entering her life?

-"I see doubt in your eyes, dear Zoé... What is wrong?" He asked softly

-"No one…ever took…c-care of...of me." She breathed, closing her eyes briefly. "The d-dream is...is bound to end...someday... You w-will all...tire of...of me..."

-"Never." He gasped, taking her face between his hands. "I will be there for you, for as long as you want me to and if it is for the rest of your life, then so be it, I will be there."

Zoé's widened. What was he saying? He wanted to be with her forever or what? But she was such a mess... Tears made their way to her confused eyes, and William and her realized at the same time that the monitors to her right were going crazy. Dr Cullen appeared, looking alarmed and he asked William to step back. Carlisle quickly injected her something to calm her and soon, Zoé was asleep, wondering was had just happened.


	14. Chapter 14

Hello potential readers!

I managed to write a few chapters in advance this week...with a finger in a splint...lol Don't worry, I won't stop this story now. If i should stop it, you will all know in advance. I'm very slowly getting better, it's a slow and rather painful process, but I'll be back to my normal self soon. :)

Okay, hope you enjoy this chapter! :D

Kaya

**Chapter 14**

Zoé painfully climbed the stairs of her home, seeking the relative safety of her bedroom. As she opened the door to her haven, she gasped in shock and fear as she laid eyes on her naked father, lying on her bed. He was touching himself improperly, to say the least, his hand wrapped in one of her panties. She shook, not daring to move. He did not seem to have caught her presence just yet and she knew he would discover her there if she as much as breathed to loudly. Zoé looked away, though she could easily picture what he was doing. He was loud and she had seen him, by force, doing the exact same thing many times.

-"Oh, you're already back, puss!" George exclaimed, after a rather loud and disgusting groan. "Come to daddy, we'll have some fun...!"

Zoé tried to escape her quickly rising father, but he caught her before she could move away and she closed her eyes, preparing herself for the worse. She screamed, she struggled and it would have been about then he would begin hit her, but he did not. Opening her eyes, she saw herself sitting on a beach of white sand. A tall man was walking down the shore toward her, and Zoé realized with much relief that it was William. His eyes were the brightest, warmest green and he smiled tenderly down at her as she sat in the warm sand.

-"Gràdhach sìth-bhèo, I am so sorry. I was not at home and did not realize you were dreaming..." He said softly, sounding truthfully guilty

Zoé woke up calmly with William right there, sitting on the bed beside her, he was facing her and holding her hand, his eyes their usual honey golden color. She could not tell what he called her, not did she dare to ask. He called her that twice already and she felt as though it was too beautiful to be understood by her humble ears.

-"I will watch over your dreams, if you ask it of me. I do not want to invade them without your permission anymore." He continued. "I want to protect you, in every way."

-"Is that...all you want...from me?" She asked before she could help it, slightly confused

-"I would not dare to ask more, dear one, not until you are ready..."

They did not speak more on the topic, if it was indeed a topic. Zoé was slightly confused with William's strange behavior. She trusted him, that she was for sure, even though she found it hard to admit at first, but now he was talking as though he wanted more... She just could not tell what that _more_ was.

In the following days, William would come to Zoé's bedroom to talk with her, sometimes reading to her. She even asked for her homework, needing to do something constructive. The math teacher could not be happier. Yet, he would not let her work for more than an hour a day and not without taking loads of pauses during that time. He did not want her to tired herself. Zoé was glad she did not need the oxygen mask anymore, Dr Cullen thought she was healing nicely, but still needed to take it easy. She was not out of the wood just yet. No one would let her do anything and she was truly beginning to feel useless... She was not used to all the attention...

Whenever she was...well, like _this_, her father would never let her rest, unless she was in bed at the local hospital. But even then, he would not let the doctors keep her for too long. He would do all his best to take her home where she would return to his _service..._

That day, William was absent and Zoé wanted to take that as her opportunity to leave her bedroom. Everyone was downstairs, thinking she was asleep. For once, no one was holding her hand. Slowly and very carefully, Zoé sat up. She was already breathless and she was not even up yet... A robe Alice had brought to her days ago was resting on a chair in a corner. This was her first goal, reaching the robe so she could put it on, then she would see to the next goal. Zoé put her feet on the floor and painfully pulled herself up into a standing position. The pain was almost blinding, but she needed to get up. If she could, she would run, just to feel alive again, but running was not possible, it had not been since she was a little girl...

Walking out of the room and into the corridor, Zoé saw just how luminous and open the house was. It was also quite big, she had never been in such a huge house before... Somehow, she felt too _small_ for it... She looked left, then right. On her left a door was open, leading to her bedroom, or at least it looked like it, though there was no bed. To her right, there was a corridor and at the end of it was stairs going down. She decided to go that way.

Since she did not have her cane, Zoé kept a hand to the wall, keeping her steps real slow. As she neared the stairs, she tripped and fell forward, landing in someone's cold arms. Looking up, she thought her eyes would meet William's, but it was Jasper who saved her from falling all the way down.

-"What are you doing up, Zoé?" He asked softly

-"Needed to...to move a bit." She rasped

-"Well, I think you have moved long enough."

-"But I don't...don't want to...return to my room..."

-"Alright, then let me carry you the rest of the way down to the living room."

Zoé nodded, it was better than nothing, and she was grateful for the kind offer and to not being forced back to the bedroom. Jasper carried her all the way down the stairs and into the living room, just as he said. Alice was there, so was Nessie and a very tall black haired guy with russet skin. She just knew he was Native, it was written all over him. He was gorgeous, but looked so different from the Cullens, she wondered who he was. Jasper laid Zoé on the black leather couch of the living room and retreated. Alice approached and Zoé was only half surprised to see her arrive with a tray of food. She placed it on Zoé's lap and smiled.

-"I knew you would come down, so I prepared you some lunch." She declared

-"Thank you." Zoé whispered shyly

Nessie, holding the tall guy's hand, came closer and presented the guy as her boyfriend, Jacob. As shy as ever Zoé only nodded in his direction and began picking at her food. Nessie proceeded into telling her that he was a member of the Quileutes tribe. Zoé never heard of them, but then she just was not well versed in the subject. She had Native Americans in her family, her great grand-mother on her mother's side was Cree, but she did not know much about other tribes.

Zoé ate, while the others watched. She was not very comfortable under their intense gazes. Jasper then brought a blanket to her and covered her carefully. She was not very cold but she could not deny she liked the attention. Yet, she could not help but wish it was William who provided it to her. She missed him... She wondered where he was...where _everyone_ else was, for that matter. So, she asked.

-"Oh they went...out." Alice declared. "They should be back in two hours thirty-three minutes."

-"That's rather precise..." Zoé frowned and Alice laughed

-"Don't worry about it."

-"Alright..."

Zoé finished her meal and Nessie proposed to watch a movie, to what the young guest only shrugged. She never watched much TV...George would never let her. And movies were a luxury she was not allowed. Nessie cuddled against Jacob, Alice to Jasper, Zoé to a cushion Jasper kindly placed behind her head so she was more comfortable.

As minutes passed, Zoé was more and more uncomfortable though. She was in pain and her lungs burned as she breathed. She felt like coughing, as though it could bring her much relief, but she knew it would only make matters worse. She closed her eyes, ignoring the movie, the pain becoming worse. A cold hand came to rest on her forehead and she opened her eyes to see Jasper hovering over her.

-"I feel pain emanating from you." He said. "Are you going to be alright?"

Zoé wanted to answer that she would be, though it would be a lie, but did not have the strength. Alice took one look at her and fled through the glass door leading outside from the living room. Zoé's tired eyes widened at the speed with which Alice left and she wondered if she did not just have a hallucination... About thirty minutes later, William, Carlisle, Edward and the girls were entering the living room. They looked like they hurried, but were not breathless and Zoé wondered how such a thing was even possible.

-"Zoé, you should not be out of bed." William said as Dr Cullen knelt by the couch where she lay

Carlisle frowned and sighed as he delicately gathered Zoé into his arms and brought her back to her bedroom, or so she thought. It was another room, this one less..._sterile_. This room was furnished with dark wood furniture, the wall painted with a rich blue, the large windows were wide open, yet they did not remain like that for very long, Edward quickly closing them. Carlisle settled Zoé in the king size bed, a very nice change from the hospital bed. She closed her eyes once more. When she reopened them, William was sitting by her side and from the corner of her eye she saw Esme gather bloodied gauzes.

-"I changed you bandages and had to re-stitch you a bit." Dr Cullen said. "You really should not have gotten out of bed. You were not ready."

Embarrassed, Zoé only nodded. She really was not used to be treated like that... Everyone retreated then, save for William, who settled beside her with a book. Looking up at him, Zoé noticed worry upon his perfect face. He began reading to her, so rimes and poetry she never read. She did not understand some of the words, her English still needing some improvement, but just the sound of his voice sufficed to calm and comfort her. After a while, he stopped reading and looked down at her.

-"You scared me again today..." He said softly

-"Sorry..."

-"I knew you were bored and needed to move... That is why I prepared this room for you before we went hunting..."

-"Hunting?" She asked

-"Yes..." Was his simple answer. "So, do you like your new room?"

Zoé gave him a tired but sincere smile as her answer. William returned the gesture and leaned closer to her until his eyes were at level with hers.

-"I told you I would take care of you."

The young woman did not know what to do...

-"Sleep now, I will watch over your dreams."

Nodding, Zoé closed her eyes for what felt like the hundredth time that day and slowly drifted to sleep.


	15. Chapter 15

Hello potential readers!

Some of you wonders what _Gràdhach sìth-bhèo_ means, but I can't tell you for now. It is something important, but I can't tell you or it will spoil all the fun.

Okay now, I must go study a bit for the math exam I have next week, but before that, here is your chapter for today! :)

Kaya

P.S. I just corrected the chapter. I left it online all day without knowing it was so full of mistakes. I did not remember I did not proof read it and I hope you will forgive me.

**Chapter 15**

Days, then weeks passed. Zoé was nearly healed and Dr Cullen gave her his approval to get out of bed. William made sure she did not get bored and whenever she did not feel like staying in her new room, he would carry her downstairs. Now, she could walk on her own about the house, though she was told not to exert herself. Everyone, save for Rosalie, was very nice to her. Rosalie did ot speak to Zoé at all, in fact. Zoé did not really mind, she was not much of a talking anyway. She was already had enough attention as it was. Esme was very motherly, just as Carlisle was fatherly, which Zoé found was a very different way than how George would behave. She also found herself having new sisters and brothers. Yes, that was how she felt, as though she had a family. She was not sure if she was entirely comfortable with that though...

Zoé was fast asleep, in her new bedroom. William had some errands to run, then he had classes. When he told her about her schedule, she realized none of the Cullen had been absent long enough since she arrived to go to school... _Oh well...it's their business..._ At the moment, she had her first nightmare since William's promise. Her breathing was erratic and cold sweat ran down her spine, shining feverishly against her temples. Cries invaded her ears. A baby was crying in her mind. Tears poured down her cheeks as the screams of the child intensified. She was helpless. She wanted to take the baby in her arms, stopping the pain they both felt.

One last scream erupted and she woke up with a start, realizing she was the one who produced it. Edward appeared by her side, so did Esme. The woman climbed into the large bed, taking Zoé in a motherly embrace, while the bronze haired boy looked at her intently with the saddest expression drawn upon his face. Zoé caught eyes with him. His ember eyes were terribly sad and she knew he read what was in her mind, the pain she felt in her heart. The sight was too much for her, making her reality and pain all too...well, _real_, so she closed her eyes. Esme try to hush her, rocking her tenderly, but Zoé just could not stop crying.

-"Shh, shh, calm down, sweetie, you know stress is not good for you, you are still mending." Esme whispered

Alice came in at that moment, handing Edward a fuming mug. Esme pulled back slight and Edward gave the mug to her. The Carlisle's wife helped Zoé drink the hot drink. It was some herbal tea to help her calm down. She helped her lie back down and left with Alice. Edward remained behind, arms crossed. Zoé kept her eyes on him, swallowing hard, wondering what he might think of after what he read in her thoughts.

-"You have to tell someone.." He declared. "We can help you, Zoé. Tell Carlisle, tell William, they will understand."

Shaking her head, Zoé let out a few more tears. It might be true, these men might help her. Yet, she was too ashamed to admit what was her dreams about... She did not have that dream in a long time. Thinking about this was more painful than any of the beatings her father inflicted her.

-"I will be with you, if you want, but you need to tell someone or it will eat you alive..." He continued, taking Zoé's hand

Taking a shaky breath, Zoé nodded. She settled for a nap, helped by the tea she just drank she was able to fall asleep. When she woke up, Edward was there, waiting for her. She knew he would want her to talk to Carlisle and William then. She wanted Esme to be there also, if only to have the closest person she ever had to a mother holding her hand while she revealed her greatest secret.

-"I will ask her." Edward declared simply then left

While the bronze haired boy was gone, Zoé changed, feeling a bit sticky. There was no time for a bath or a shower. Well, actually, she could take one if she wanted, but she feared her resolve might disappear if she took too much time to tell the men... Her hands felt sweaty, her forehead clammy... She was shaking and felt like throwing up. Edward came back at that moment, finding her greener than ever. He took her by the shoulder and led her to Carlisle's study. When the door opened, Zoé saw that both William and Dr Cullen and his wife were already present. She felt so incredibly nervous, she thought she would pass out. Edward squeezed her shoulder reassuringly and helped her into one of the plush chairs before the large mahogany desk. Esme took Zoé by the hand, giving her one of her smiles the young woman found so reassuring.

Carlisle was sitting calmly behind his desk, his hands folded on its top, waiting patiently. William, for his part, looked more anxious. His arms were crossed as he stood near the large window behind Carlisle. He gave Zoé a warm look and she felt heat rise to her cheek, though she was about sure she was in such a state she could not blush at the moment. She must have been livid. Closing her eyes, she tried to breath more normally. A hand came onto her shoulder and she just knew it was Edward, simply because she did not feel the same with any of the Cullens.

-"I can't..."She whimpered. "It's...it is too tough..."

-"I can't tell them for you, Zoé." Edward said softly. "They _must _know and you _have _to be the one telling them."

Esme pulled her chair closer to hers and placed an arm around Zoé. It helped her to calm down slightly and yet nothing could be helpful enough to make her stop shaking. Taking one last shaky breath, Zoé looked up into William's eyes, then Carlisle's before she finally spoke.

-"I have a child..."


	16. Chapter 16

Hello potential readers!

You seemed all very intrigued with the fact Zoé had a baby...Well, in this chapter you shall learn a little more about it.

Hope you will like it,

Kaya

**Chapter 16**

-"I have a child..." Zoé declared, closing her eyes

Esme gasped to her right and she heard William mutter something in that strange language she did not understand. Carlisle and Edward remained silent. She could not open her eyes, fearing to be judged... What would these kind people think of her now? A hand came to rest on her knee and, out of surprise, she opened her eyes. Dr Cullen knelt before her, his expression one of worry. She glanced in William's way. He had the exact same expression drawn upon his flawless face. He was looking back at her, calm, somehow.

-"Tell us what happened..." Carlisle whispered

Zoé took a moment to gather her strength. She truly did not expect their calm, rather reserved reaction. She had all their attention now and she was not sure she felt comfortable with it. Sighing, she began telling her story.

-"I gave birth to a baby girl, almost a year ago." Zoé countered, silent tears pouring down her face. "She will be one year old in a few weeks."

-"Where is she?" Esme asked softly

-"I do not know..." Zoé answered, a lump quickly forming in the back of her throat. "I had her for all of two months before my father...before he _sold _her."

-"Sold her?" William interrupted

-"She was crying too loud for his taste and I was not fast enough to make her stop... He said she was costing him too much of his money and that he wanted it back. He drugged me one night and took her once I had passed out."

William let out a growl...so did Esme. Carlisle quickly hushed them and gave Zoé's hand a squeeze.

-"Who is the father?" Dr Cullen prodded

Zoé did not answer, looking away, ashamed, hurt, memories burning painfully in her mind. It was not hard to understand for the others the answer to that terrible question. George was the father! Zoé had been abused by him ever since she was fifteen year old. The beatings began way earlier in her youth, but the sexual abuse began when she reached her teens…when her body began changing. She became pregnant twice, before she had her little Sylvie, but she had miscarriages before her father even noticed.

With her little girl, she did not have such _luck_, yet she managed to hide her pregnancy for the first five months. There was no way she could get out of the house long enough to go to a clinic to get an abortion. Her father found out eventually. He was not beating her as often, same with the rapes, once he knew she was with child. He was..._softer_ on her, in a way...

Zoé was not fooled though, she knew George would always be a violent man and she feared for her baby to come. She went into labor because of him. At eight month through her pregnancy, George had a little too much to drink, for the first time in a while, and she was just in the way... She almost died that night...

-"I was brought to a hospital by a neighbor, I think. They must have heard me scream or something, I'm not sure. It's all pretty blurry… I had a c-section, I lost a lot of blood and was in a coma for three weeks." Zoé continued, remembering that first time she got a tube in her throat. "Since my baby came to the world rather violently and was born too early, she remained in hospital with me for that length of time."

-"You have no idea where he took the baby?" Esme asked in a whisper

-"No..." Zoé admitted painfully. "All I know is that they gave a check to my father, 25 000$."

-"That was a lot of money." Carlisle said

-"That's what my father thought too, until he tried to cash it in. The check had no value other than the paper it was written on..."

-"Served him well." William growled

-"Maybe...but I still lost my little girl, to strangers who probably were no better than my father..."

Zoé did not have the strength to talk any more about it. She missed her baby, so very much, and she just felt it in her very soul: her little girl needed her! It did not matter this child was conceived in such a terrible way, it was not her fault, after all. She never wanted to be separated from her. The young woman was perfectly conscious that she and her baby girl might not have had a wonderful life together, thanks to George, but not knowing how she was now was simply killing her.

-"We have to find her." Edward declared and it was Zoé's turn to gasp

Carlisle got up on his feet and helped Zoé do the same. William came closer and the four Cullens surrounded the young woman. Her emotions became uncontrollable and she let out a sob before she could help it. The math teacher did not wait for permission and took her into his arms. She accepted his comfort, feeling warm even though he was ice cold.

Esme, Carlisle and Edward were talking to each other, so fast it sounded like a low rumble...or was it another language? No, they really were talking that fast, but it truly did not matter, she knew they were special and, truthfully, at the moment she could not care less. William was her world for these few seconds she spent in his arms, until Carlisle interrupted them.

-"Zoé, I will send Edward to your father's to see if he can find any info about your little girl." Dr Cullen said softly. "We will find your baby and bring her back here."

The young woman could not believe her ears and though the perspective of any of them going to her father's was not particularly enchanting, the thought of seeing her little girl again, her baby Sylvie, made joy burst through her and tears to pour out. Esme's hand came to draw circles in her back as William held her tighter. Could this really be true, or was it another dream produced by William's singular power? No, he would not torture her so...he was not George to do something so terrible...


	17. Chapter 17

Hello potential readers!

I'm a bit in a hurry today, but I'm taking the time to send today's chapter. Hope you'll enjoy it,

Kaya

**Chapter 17**

Zoé sat in the living room, Nessie sitting to her left, William to her right. They promised to wait with her as Edward went to her father's place to find information on little Sylvie's illegal adoption and while Carlisle made a few phone calls in his study. The other Cullens were scattered about the house minding their business. Bella probably went with Edward, Zoé was not sure though.

Nessie kept sending images to Zoé, assuring her that everything was going to be alright and that they were there for her. William, on his part, only held her hand. She did not need more. Esme brought her some food after a while. Some soup with bread and cheese. Esme seemed to know Zoé would not feel like eating much. Esme also offered something to Jacob, who was sitting silently in a corner, arms crossed and silent.

Edward erupted inside the house, going straight to Carlisle's office. Bella went to the living room, Zoé looking up at her, livid. Nessie offered her place to her, and Bella sat by Zoé. She told her that George was gone, the house was practically empty, save for a few of Zoé's things they had left there because she did not want them. She was not really surprised, nor was she upset about it...what was more upsetting was the fact he might have taken the proof of Sylvie's existence with him. Tears ran freely from Zoé's eyes...everything was lost...

Carlisle and Edward emerged from the study, but Zoé did not really noticed, feeling faint. It was William's voice that brought her back to reality, when he asked the two other men if they had any new development. No answer came. Dr Cullen simply knelt before their new friend, taking both her hands into his, searching for her eyes. When she finally managed to look at him, he smiled.

-"We have found her, Zoé." He whispered. "There was not much we could do at your father's since he left little to no information there, but I managed to find her. The people who took her in never changed her papers, she was rather easy to track down..."

Zoé frowned. How could a baby be tracked down? Unless..._ Unless she has been hospitalized... Unless she is...dead..._ Zoé closed her eyes, her mind unable to take any more ordeals. Edward knelt beside his father and he shook his head getting her attentiont immediately.

-"She did not die, but yes, she has been hospitalized, twice." The bronze haired boy said

-"What did she have?" Zoé managed to ask

-"That is not important at the moment." Carlisle assured. "We will go there and take her back."

-"Where do they live?" William asked

-"Montreal, in a rather poor neighborhood, from what I was told. All we need to do is pack, the plane tickets are already reserved, we are going tonight."

Zoé shook. They were going, tonight. _Montreal__..._ She had not been there for so long... After George took her baby away, he forced her on the roads, as though escaping something... Knowing him, it could have been the police...or himself... She knew that, at some point, her father killed someone. Was that old crime coming back so they had to leave? It did not matter anyway, none of his crimes did save for the kidnapping of her daughter. Zoé would get her baby back and that was the most wonderful thing in the world. She only hoped that the people who had her did not hurt her in any way, that the hospitalizations were only for minor reasons...

Everyone who decided to come along went packing, Emmett, Rosalie and Jacob were not among them. Though Jacob insisted upon Nessie staying behind, the girl refused, assuring that Zoé would need her. William and Alice followed Zoé to her room to help her. They could tell the news of their trip to Montreal to retrieve her daughter came as a shock, maybe just as much as she was relieved about it.

Alice had Zoé sit on her bed, while William and her prepared her bag for the trip. In the past few days, Alice had bought Zoé some new clothes. She was officially in charge of her wardrobe! Zoé liked the attention, but was often embarrassed wearing designer clothes. She did not feel worth wearing something so expensive... Yet, now it did not seem to bother Zoé, she was too deep in thought...

Alice quickly packed and left, Zoé thought it was to prepare her own things. William sat beside the young woman, taking her hand gently. She could not speak and she was grateful her math teacher was not asking any question or trying to make her speak.

-"I will be with you." He whispered simply

Zoé smiled sadly and turning to him, she let her emotions take the better of her and sobbed. He took her in his arms and she cried for all she was worth, happy there was no one to stop her, to hit her should she cry too must. For the first time in her life, she truly felt free.


	18. Chapter 18

Hello potential readers!

This chapter might be a bit disturbing to some, so... hmm, I'm warning you. This was not something I lived personally, but I heard from the news something similar...

I hope you will like this chapter and that you will take the time to review. :)

Kaya

**Chapter 18**

The Cullen clan and Zoé were in a night flight to Montreal. They were dispersed about the plane, save for Carlisle, Esme, William and Zoé, the four of them were seated close to each other. The math teacher did not want to be far from the young woman, should she need his support and Dr Cullen wanted to be near to monitor her physical condition. Up until now, a sedative had been useful. Zoé never flew before and she was not sure she liked it. William assured her she would get used to it, but she was not sure why he said that. The trip would not be long enough to have time to _get used to it_, as he said.

Zoé slept for the second half of the trip, William always holding her hand. She was glad about it. She really did not want to think about what it would do to her to see her native country, the city where she was born...where her baby was born and stolen. She needed support…

When Zoé woke up, she was in a wheelchair in what looked like an airport. She was relieved they were not in the plane anymore, but did not quite enjoy being in that new _transport_... Yet, she knew that, right now, there was no way her legs could support her. She was too tired, physically and emotionally. She truly felt like a dead weight. The Cullens were not complaining though...they truly were patient with her. Carlisle took care of everything, from the moment they came out of the plane to the moment they entered rented cars. Nessie, William, Zoé, Esme and Carlisle shared one car, Jasper, Alice, Bella and Edward another.

The sun was rising on Montreal, giving the large city an ethereal look. Zoé saw none of it since she fell asleep on the way to the hotel. The Cullens rented a large suite with three bedrooms and a sitting area. William carried Zoé and placed her in one of the beds in one of the bedroom. This one contained two queen size beds. She stirred when she felt the pillow under her head and looked up at the man.

-"Shh, sleep, _gràdhach sìth-bhèo_, sleep." He whispered

-"But...Sylvie...?" She mumbled sleepily, tears forming in her eyes

-"It is still very early and you need to sleep for a bit." He said softly. "Don't worry. We will work a plan of action while you sleep. Take it easy."

Zoé nodded, though she wondered if the others would not want to sleep a bit too. She knew that William did not sleep, for some weird reasons. But...what about the others? A sense of calm washed over her and she caught sight of Jasper from the corner of her eye and she smiled at him, silently thanking him.

Hours later, a soft but incredibly cold hand caressed her cheek. Zoé woke up slowly, her eyes met with William's warm honey colored ones. She wanted to smile, but did not have the strength. She knew why he was there, they certainly were about to go to retrieve her baby. She was both excited about seeing her daughter again, and nervous and scared out of her mind. She took a decision then, if her daughter was in a good family, who loved her and took care of her, she would leave her there. She could not take her baby from the only home she had ever known if she was happy. But, somehow, she did not feel it was the case and yet she could not explain it.

William lifted Zoé into a sitting position, then helped her into her shoes. She was overwhelmed and wondered where Jasper was when she needed him. Carlisle, Edward and Esme came in at that moment, telling them Jasper was waiting for them in the car. The women would get some things for the baby while the men went to retrieve her, but it was decided Zoé would go with the men. William walked Zoé down to the hotel hall and into the car outside. He sat beside her, Edward on her other side. Jasper was driving down the streets of Montreal and Carlisle was in the passenger seat. She wondered where they would sit Sylvie, but then she thought she would be just as safe in her arms, surrounded by all these men.

They arrived at the Hochelaga-Maisonneuve arrondissement, in front of an apartment building worth for demolition. Zoé shook and William took her hand. Carlisle turned in his seat and looked at the young woman in the eyes.

-"Now, when we come out of the car, stay behind with William." He said firmly but kindly. "Whatever happens, stay calm."

She nodded, unable to speak. She must have been dreaming…or having another nightmare…she was not sure. William opened the door and pulled her out and against him. Zoé faced the old brick building, screams could be heard: people fighting, children crying… Tears fell down her face as fear worsened in her mind. Jasper was behind her in the blink of an eye, one of his cold hands coming to her shoulder.

Edward and Carlisle went ahead of them and into the ugly building, William, Zoé and Jasper followed. They went up the stairs on two storeys and stopped before a filthy door. Apartment 205. Her little Sylvie lived there. Cries could be heard from beyond the door and the look on Edward's face confirmed to her it was indeed her baby who was in such distress. Dr Cullen gave the door firm knocks.

-"No one will answer." Edward declared. "The man is drunk and the woman is in the bathroom on her buzz…"

Zoé did not like the sound of that. A drunk and a junkie, no it did not sound good at all for her little Sylvie. Carlisle turned the doorknob. It was locked. He turned it a bit more forcefully and it gave way. The young woman's eyes widened, but now was not the time to ask questions. The cries came from a back room and Zoé wanted to run there, but William kept her firmly against his side. She felt sick.

-"Please, let me go to her!" She begged, sobbing

Nodding, William took her to the room where her baby was, but Edward did try to stop them. The math teacher did not stop and Carlisle nodded as well. Zoé entered a bad smelling room, closely followed by William. In an old bassinet missing bars, her daughter lay there, screaming her lungs out and Zoé gasped. Sylvie was wrapped in a garbage bag, attached up to her neck. Zoé shook even more as she came closer to the bassinet, she too was crying, probably just as hard as her little girl. She reached out and touched Sylvie's not so clean face.

Sylvie stopped crying, looking straight at who just touched her, a bit confused, wondering who it was and probably hoping it was not her foster parents. Edward came closer to Zoé then with a towel. It was filthy so he must have found it somewhere around the corner… But it was better than nothing. They did not think about bringing one from the hotel…

-"She knows you won't hurt her." He said softly and that comforted Zoé to no end. "She feels that you are good."

The young woman hushed her daughter as she began ripping the plastic bag from around her tiny, quivering body. The smell was bad as her baby was covered with her own waste without a diaper. She could not see if her little girl was injured or anything, the filth on her too thick to discern even the smallest patch of skin. Sylvie whimpered and Zoé gently wrapped her in the towel Edward held out for her. Carlisle approached, holding his arms out to take the baby, but Zoé shook her head vigorously.

-"I want us out of here right now." She said

Everyone agreed and they left the small, smelly apartment without the people living there even noticing.


	19. Chapter 19

Hello potential readers!

I have a cold and I have to go Christmas shopping...yerrr. Don't know how I will do it, but I'll just have to manage...

I hope you will enjoy today's chapter,

Kaya

P.S. Since I won't be able to update on Thursday 24 and Friday 25, I decided to take a break for the holidays. I shall return on January 4th. :) So, I will wish you a Merry Christmas and a Happy New year. :)

**Chapter 19**

The party was back at the hotel not fifteen minutes after they had left the Hochelaga-Maisonneuve apartment where they found little Sylvie in miserable conditions. She was seated on her mother's lap, looking around frantically, scared and alert. Zoé spoke soothingly to her daughter in French, even if she did not know what language she knew. When they entered the suite, Zoé headed straight to the bathroom with the toddler. Alice was already there, drawing a bath.

-"Do you want me to stay?" Alice asked

Zoé did not answer, too busy taking care of her daughter. She dropped on her knees with the child by the bathtub, not minding about the pain, her baby more important. She barely noticed there were some toys floating in the lukewarm water. She carefully placed Sylvie in the tub, the water almost immediately coloring itself with her filth. Sylvie took the floating little blue whale and began playing as Zoé washed her with care and precautions. The little girl did not seem to mind being cleaned up. Yet, she did not quite like when Zoé washed her hair…but it had to be done, one could barely see its color…

Much to her horror, Sylvie had bruises on her, clearly the marks of someone's thumbs. Almost immediately after she found them, Carlisle entered the bathroom.

-"Do you want me to take a look at her?" He asked patiently and Zoé nodded

Alice handed her a fluffy towel and Zoé wrapped her daughter in it. Sylvie was looking at the people around her with wide eyes, as though she was on her guard. It certainly was one of the saddest sights, already feeling this way and she was not even one year old yet… Zoé returned to the room with her daughter in her arms and put her on one of the beds. As soon as her arms left Sylvie, the toddler began crying and Zoé did the same. She could not endure her baby crying, it hurt…

-"Maybe you should wait in the other room while I make sure she is alright and in good health." Dr Cullen suggested

Zoé shook her head no and Sylvie cried harder. She did not want to leave her side, not ever again. Nessie, who stayed away with Bella up until now, approached them. She sat beside the crying baby and touched her face gently. Sylvie looked up at the girl touching her and hiccupped the last of her tears. William put an arm around Zoé's shoulders and gently pulled her away.

-"Don't worry, Nessie is taking care of your daughter." He said softly into her ear

-"She is telling Sylvie that we are not here to hurt her and that you, her mommy, is here and that she will never be hurt again." Edward assured

Zoé finally let William take her away and into the other room. He sat her on the bed and sat beside her. He held her by the shoulders, humming. She closed her eyes, finding his proximity reassuring, comforting. They could hear Sylvie whimpering and Zoé tensed. William knelt before her, capturing her eyes firmly.

-"Carlisle knows what he is doing." He said

-"I k-know but…" She whispered as tears fell down her face

-"I understand your fears." He murmured, touching her cheek. "But I will be there, with you, for you, for her, if you will let me."

The look in his eyes was something she had never seen in her entire life, only in dreams… _In dreams where he is…_ she realized. He smiled at her, not a vicious smile like those she knew from her father, not a mocking one either, it was kind, soft, warm, full of…No, she did not dare think about what it could be…

-"Zoé, I want to be the father to your child, Sylvie's father." William continued

-"I…I…" She tried, but she was speechless

-"Please, think about it. I would be a good father, not the kind you know."

Again, Zoé did not know what to say. She knew William was a good man, but could he live up to such a promise? He took her aback once more when he came even closer to her. Her first reflex would have been to recoil, but, somehow, she did not feel obliged to do so with this man. He was not threatening, and yet part of her knew he could be dangerous…but never with her. She could not explain it. His eyes bore into hers, again approaching.

-"Zoé,_ gràdhach sìth-bhèo_, I love you."

Her eyes widened, she truly had not expected that, ever. Could what he said be the truth? Could she believe in this beautiful, ethereal man's word? Her vision blurred as his face neared hers. Naively, she did not understand what he was about to do...until his lips met hers tentatively. She closed her eyes, wondering if this was another of his dreams playing into her mind…_with _her mind.

-"I love you, Zoé." He repeated even more softly. "And I want you to be my wife."


	20. Chapter 20

Hello potential readers!

I'll pretty much send the same message I did for yesterday's chapter of _A New Life for a Ghost, rewrite_. lol

Oops, I said I would be back on January 4th but...well...errr...sorry for the mistake... *blushes*, hope you'll forgive me.

Did you have nice Holidays? I half did. Christmas was weird, but we had fun on New Year Day...it was what happened in between that makes me sad and worried. Mom had a second mammogram, she was told there was something on the first one and there had to take new shots... They found something... She had breast cancer six years ago... Now it seem it has come back... So...I feel weird. Mom is rather calm, but I'm scared...

Well, it won't keep me from writing. Writing helps me a great deal. If mom indeed has cancer though, I might take a few weeks off to take care of her, but I will tell you in advance, don't worry.

Now, on with today's chapter. Hope you did not mind waiting so long to know what happens between Will and Zoé! ;)

Enjoy,

Kaya

**Chapter 20**

His wife? William wanted her to be his wife? Zoé really wondered if she was dreaming now. She was shaking, her lips were parted, still very near from his own and her eyes were wide. With fright or disbelief, or both, she did not know for sure. She could not answer to what he said, still shocked by his words of love and commitment. Zoé needed to think, to breathe… He was about to say something more when there was a knock on the door. William rose on his feet and the door opened, Edward entering.

-"Carlisle is done and Sylvie needs her mother." The bronze haired boy said

William helped the young woman on her feet and walked her to the other room. Sylvie sat on a towel on the bed, Carlisle beside her, Nessie holding her hand. When she saw her _maman_, the little girl held out her chubby arms. Zoé could not believe it and practically leapt toward her daughter. She took her in her arms and sat down on the bed. The other girls came in with stuff for the baby and Esme handed Zoé a diaper and a tiny pink pajamas. The young woman smiled and placed her baby back onto the bed to dress her. Sylvie looked at her mother almost questioningly and began clawing at the diaper as soon as she had it on.

-"She never wore one before." Edward said and Zoé could hear the frown in his voice as she kept her eyes on her daughter

Zoé was not really surprised to hear that, but it did not mean she was not angry at the people who mistreated her baby. When Sylvie was changed, she took her back into her arms, cradling her lovingly. Alice then handed a bottle of milk, smiling down at her new friend. It was already warm and Zoé smiled back, then offered the milk to her daughter. Sylvie sucked greedily at the lukewarm beverage.

-"Bella went to find her something good to eat. What we found in _Jean Coutu_ was not very appealing." Esme said

-"What's _Jean Coutu_?" Jasper asked

-"A drug store chain here in Quebec." Zoé answered, never taking her eyes off her baby girl, smiling at her

Sylvie was staring back at her mother with wide, gray eyes. It was the eyes of her father, probably the only beautiful thing he had about him and, somehow, Zoé regretted her daughter inherited that trait.

-"The good news is…" Dr Cullen began. "…Sylvie seems to be in good health. She is a bit underweight, and bruised, probably dehydrated, but other than that, she is strong and healthy."

Zoé's smile broadened. It was indeed good news. She heard Edward chuckle in a corner and Zoé looked up at him. He pointed at the baby and she looked down at her, wondering what was so funny. She then understood that he read her thoughts.

-"Share with us." Alice said told her brother

-"Sylvie thinks her mommy is pretty." Edward answered and Zoé blushed

-"She is right." William said, sitting down on the young woman's other side, which only made Zoé blush even more

Everyone chuckled. If this would have happened only a few months ago, Zoé probably would have been offended. But now, knowing these people, they would not mock her and she found herself smiling. Bella came back about that moment, saying that room service would be there with a meal for the baby in a few minutes. She literally went to the hotel's kitchen to ask for something good to be prepared. There would be something brought for Zoé as well. She knew the others would not eat, but she still found it strange. Did they eat when she was not looking? Had they some kind of allergies all common among their family? Though they were all adopted… Now was not the time for questions.

Once Zoé and Sylvie had eaten, time came for them to go to bed. Sylvie and Zoé would sleep in one of the two beds of the room, William in the other. Carlisle tried to have Nessie sleep there instead of William, but there was no way to convince the other man. Zoé was nervous about it, but let Edward know not to share that with the others. To that he only nodded. She needed to know if William was as honorable as he pretended. She hated to doubt him, but it was just the way things were.

Zoé went to change, leaving her daughter to Esme, who seemed to be very happy with that. When she returned, she noticed how Sylvie looked nervous to go to bed. Jasper and Nessie approached then, Jasper sending waves of calm through her and Nessie assuring the little girl she had nothing to fear with images easy enough to understand for the toddler. Sylvie cuddled closer to her mother and fell asleep soon enough. The other's left, William staying behind and smiling down at both mother and daughter.

Zoé lay on her side, a hand on her baby's belly, feeling her even breathing, finding it comforting. William covered them with a blanket, then sat on the other bed. The young woman stared at him and he just smiled.

-"Sleep well, dear one." He whispered. "We shall talk in the morning, now rest."

Nodding, Zoé settled against the pillow. They did need to have a talk…


	21. Chapter 21

Hello potential readers!

I'm so sorry I did not update last week... I've been in hospital for a few days and though I was home last Friday, I was too much in my own pain and fatigue to send anything. I'm still taking antibiotics and she be better in a week or two. Also, yesterday we were confirmed that my mom will need a biopsy. So, I'm pretty shaken and trying to get back to a semblance of normality, but it's hard. I'm scared and all, you know?

Here's your new chapter for today. Hope there's not too many mistakes, I did not have the heart to proof read. Hope you will understand and forgive me.

Enjoy

Kaya

**Chapter 21**

William visited Zoé's dreams that night, making them peaceful and calming. She knew he was there, near, but did not see much of him. He was just there, protecting her against the harsh memories of her father. She woke up at hearing the door to the room shut close softly. Something came to her notice first thing. Sylvie was not in bed with her. Panic spread through her with lightning speed. William came into view, rolling a breakfast trolley toward her.

-"Where's my baby?" She asked with fear in her voice

He just smiled reassuringly, holding his hand out to her and she rose up. He slowly guided her toward the other room and she heard giggles. Zoé closed her eyes, enjoying the sound of her little girl laughing. The door opened slowly and Edward appeared from the other side. Zoé entered, closely followed by William. Sylvie sat with Esme, Carlisle, Jasper, Alice, Bella and Nessie on a king size bed. Just then, she understood how much of a family she truly got in them. Sylvie was clapping her chubby hands as Carlisle made stuff disappear and reappear.

They all turned toward Zoé and, as she did the previous night, Sylvie held her arms out toward her mother. Zoé did not know if it was the influence of Nessie sending images to her baby that made her love her that much already, but she was comforted by her daughter's acceptance and affection. The young mother, though inexperienced, was more than happy to comply and play her role to the fullest. She carefully scooped her baby up into her arms and sat down, rocking her naturally.

-"She spent a very good night." Edward said, sitting beside Bella. "She did not dream once about the _nasty people_, as she calls them."

-"Well, that's very good." Zoé smiled, glad he was there to tell her that her baby did not have nightmares, but now wondering how nasty these people truly were to her child

-"You're going to be a good mother." Bella declared

-"She already is." William smiled and Zoé blushed for what felt like the hundredth time

-"Rosalie's going to go crazy over Sylvie." Nessie said

Zoé was surprised with that statement, Rosalie always was rather reluctant to anything that had to do with her.

-"Rose was crazy over me so…" Nessie began, but stopped herself mid sentence, biting her lip

Zoé noticed the others were glaring at the girl and she wondered why. Nessie looked down. What was wrong? But then, Zoé thought something was weird in what Nessie said. Rosalie could not be more than two or three years older than Nessie… Zoé took a look at Edward, trying to see for a sign as to what was going on. He was dead serious, looking back into her questioning eyes.

-"She has to know…she _needs _to know." The bronze haired boy declared to the rest of the assistance, his eyes never leaving hers

-"This was not the way I intended for her to know." William hissed

-"I'm sorry…" Nessie whimpered

-"Don't be, sweetie." Alice said lightly. "It was supposed to be this way, I've seen it."

Trying to understand, Zoé looked at each one of them. From the corner of her eye, she saw Jasper entering the room with the food from the other bedchamber of the large suite. She wondered though when he left, she did not even notice his absence. When had he gotten off that large bed? She should have felt it move a bit or something…

-"Before she hears the whole thing, I think both Zoé and Sylvie need to have some breakfast." He declared

Not really hungry but knowing she would need energy, just feeling it, Zoé began eating. Esme helped with feeding Sylvie who was overjoyed with her apple, scrambled eggs and milk. The young mother did not eat much, but enough to the doctor's satisfaction. They cleaned up and they all sat around Zoé. Finally, she would know the truth, or so she hoped.


	22. Chapter 22

Hello potential readers!

This week was pretty rough for me, for many reasons and now I'm physically and emotionally drained.

Here's your chapter for today. Hope you won't mind its shortness and that you will like it.

Kaya

**Chapter 22**

The Cullen family was seated all around Zoé, intending upon telling her the truth. What truth, she did not know yet. She was scared, but at the same time, she knew not to be afraid. She did not feel threatened or pressured by fear. This was just something that had to be done so they could all go on with their day.

Sylvie sat on her mother's lap, playing with the new toys Esme just handed her. Zoé was nervous, but rather calm. Edward was seated beside Bella, Nessie on his other side. Nessie was livid, the others were…well, their usual paleness… Edward held the hands of the other two, looking straight at Zoé. William then sat beside the young woman, and put his arm around her, to give her semblance of countenance.

-"Zoé, you need to know certain very important things about us." Edward said. "I'll begin by saying this… Nessie is not my sister…And her name is Renesmee."

_Renesmee…as in Esme? _Zoé now wondered if Nessie was not Esme's sister then or at least a close relative, though she did not see much resemblance between the two. Edward shook his head, silently telling her that what she thought was not part of the answer.

-"Renesmee is not my sister, nor is she the sister of anyone here." He continued. "Nessie is my daughter…"

_What?_ Zoé's eyes widened. His daughter? How could this be? They were practically the same age… Yet, for some unknown and twisted reason she could not understand yet, Zoé felt that this was the truth. But…how could this be?

-"Also..." He kept going. "…Bella and I are husband and wife. We married twenty years ago."

_Twenty years ago…_ Zoé swallowed. This was strange, weird and many more synonyms came to mind, but, somehow, it felt…_right_. This truth was not so obnoxious… Yet she could tell, by their looks, that there was more than just eternal youth… Just then, a strange scent came from Sylvie, telling everyone she needed to be changed.

-"I'll take her." Alice said cheerfully

Zoé reluctantly handed her baby to her friend. She was not worried about Alice taking care of her daughter, but it was still tough to have her out of her sight. Alice left the room with Sylvie to her room and Zoé looked down, waiting for the rest of the story.

-"As you might have guessed, we are not like everyone else." Edward said, pretty much stating the obvious. "Each of us has abilities, you know most of them. Some are still unknown to you…"

_Yeah, super abilities…_ Zoé tried to piece out the rest before the bronze haired guy continued. They were not sleeping, or eating, from what she could tell. They were always incredibly cold and they all had that strange eye color shade. They were not related and they all had those strange eyes… They were also very strong and fast… Zoé swallowed. The thought she was having was impossible and frightening and yet, she felt it could explain many things… Looking up once more, she met Edward's eyes and he nodded. She gasped, turning to William for confirmation. He took her hand, stroking it tenderly.

-"Quileute calls us the Cold Ones…" He said softly

_Quileute?_ Was not Jacob, Nessie's boyfriend, one of their clan members? _Cold Ones…_ it sounded like coming out of some horror movies or novel. Cold ones…undead… In that category there were only two things… Zombies, and… … …

-"Vampires…" Zoé whispered and the Cullens all nodded


	23. Chapter 23

Hello potential readers!

I know I'm more into short chapters these days for this story. I find it harder than I thought to write about these guys, lol.

Well, I hope you will like it anyway and share your thoughts about it in your reviews. :)

Enjoy,

Kaya

**Chapter 23**

_Vampires,_ the word escaped Zoé's lips before she could really process what was said to her. A chill ran through her entire body, but she was not scared, not overly alarmed, surprisingly enough. It just explained so much, their strength, their speed, their life in general. A hand came to her shoulder, bringing her out of her thoughts. Turning, she gazed upon William, who was looking at her questioningly, if not a bit worriedly. She gave a weak smile. This was all hard to digest, but not as hard as one would expect.

-"So…hmm…you can never die?" She asked rather awkwardly and William shook his head. "Oh…Well…how old are you…everyone?"

Carlisle chuckled and announced he was a few centuries old, without giving a number. Everyone gave their respective ages, the last being William, who seemed to hesitate for a while. Zoé turned to him, he was looking down.

-"What is it?" She whispered, wondering how much the others could actually hear

-"I am much older than they are." He declared. "I'm about the same age as the Volturi, but never became blasé as they did. My skin never turned translucent…"

Zoé frowned, she did not understand what he was talking about, but then Edward said that all would be explained in time. She accepted that. They did so much for her already, the least she could do was accept their ways of living. … … …Well, she did know it was not like they all told her they were gay or something like that, this was no way of living, it was a way they did not choose. Well, neither was one's sexuality…oh geez, was she really confusing herself like that? Edward's chuckle confirmed that she was.

-"If…if you are not comfortable with our…situation," William began. "…she shall find other options, living arrangements for you and Sylvie…"

Zoé paled considerably at that announcement. Did William did not want her to be his wife anymore? Not that she really considered his proposal but…she had thought he would live nearby. She felt safe with him, would he take that away now that she knew their secret?

Edward got up and talked swiftly to William, so quickly she really not got a word. Now she knew what this "strange language" was… The math teacher took Zoé's hand and pulled her on her feet, leading her to the other room. He sat her on the bed as she saw Edward closing the door between the rooms. William knelt before her, eyes leveling with hers.

-"I did not say that because I don't want you to go away." He said after a short moment, taking her hands. "I am worried that you and your daughter might not feel comfortable in a coven full of _vegetarian_ vampires."

-"Vegetarians?" She frowned, wondering what he meant

-"We do not _sate _from human blood, only animals'." He answered calmly and she nodded in understanding. "I want you and Sylvie to be with me. I will protect you, care for the two of you, provide for you. I love you, Zoé."

The young woman blushed deeply and William smiled, touched her cheek with the back of his fingers. Slowly, he leaned forward. Zoé closed her eyes as his lips gently brushed hers. Her heart was racing, but since it was not with fear, she really could not tell why. This felt different. William did not deepen the kiss, he pulled back and smiled once more, that kind smile she had come to long to see every time she was with him.

-"Let's go home." He whispered and she nodded


	24. Chapter 24

Hello readers,

It is passed 3:40 in the morning and I can't sleep, so I decided to send my chapter for today right now. I needed to do something...so here's something for you people. Last chapter did not seemed quite to your liking...one review and not much more readers... :( I was pretty saddened, but I can understand, somehow. There's just so many Twilight fics out there at the moment, it's only natural mine doesn't get much attention, I guess.

Oh well, here's your chapter for today. Now I hope I will be able to get some sleep...though I doubt it...Whatever...:s

Kaya

**Chapter 24**

The journey back to Forks was quiet. Sylvie had slept on her mother's lap for most of the trip in the plane, but in the car she did not want to miss a thing and was wide awake. Zoé was exhausted though… When the huge house of the Cullen family came in sight, Rosalie, Emmett and Jacob were waiting for them on the porch. Someone might have called them during their trip back, Zoé had no idea.

William came out of the car first, he took Sylvie from her mother's lap and gently helped Zoé out, handing her back her daughter when she held her hands out. Zoé held her breath as she neared the front door. Rosalie was never very _warm _to her, but Nessie did tell her the blond girl liked children. She was relieved William stayed close to her. Rosalie's eyes landed on little Sylvie and a wide smile appeared on her perfect face.

-"Oh, can I hold her?" She asked in a sing-song voice and Zoé's eyes widened

-"Maybe another time." William cut in. "The voyage was long and both child and mother needs their rest."

-"Yeah Rose, leave the babe rest for a bit." Emmett chuckled, which made Rosalie sigh and nod in defeat

Zoé was relieved. She truly did not know if she could trust Rosalie just yet. The other's had proved themselves but not the blond vampire… She was not yet ready to leave her child to a bloodsucker she did not trust yet. As she entered the house, she walked by Jacob, the tall Quileute guy who was Nessie's boyfriend. He was different from the others, only now was she realizing how much. What was he? Surely, he knew about the Cullens being vampires, right?

She did not have much time to ponder on these thoughts, for William took her hand, leading her up to her bedroom. When he opened the door, she was surprised to see a cot in a corner, obviously for her daughter. There was a small nightstand and a pink lamp. Zoé smiled and so did William.

-"Carlisle called Rosalie in the plane. She wanted to make her a room but he told her it was best she was with you for the first few days." William explained

-"Yes, I prefer to have her close." Zoé admitted. "I need to thank Rosalie."

-"Later. For now, you need to rest." He said firmly, leading Zoé to the cot, where she laid her now drowsy daughter. "She looks like you when she sleeps."

-"I hope her sleep is not as disturbed as mine used to be…" Zoé sighed

-"No. I'm making sure no nightmare touches her."

Zoé turned to him, their eyes locking. She was so very grateful for all he was doing for them, and now for keeper her baby girl from having bad dreams. Tears burned her eyes. This was probably due to all the stress she had felt lately, and the relief, a mix of all those powerful emotions. William gathered her into his embrace. Had it been anyone else, Zoé would have pulled away swiftly, but it was not anyone, it was William, her savior.

-"Come now. You need to rest." He murmured in her ear, leading her to her bed. "I will go to the kitchen and see if we can find you something to eat for later, alright?"

-"No, stay." She heard herself say, biting her lip as she realized what she had done

-"Alright." He smiled tenderly, kind as always

She lay in bed, not bothering to change and actually gasped when William helped remove her shoes. Getting on the other side of the bed, he stretched out, facing her, propping his head on his elbow was his other hand touched her face.

-"Do you feel well this way?" He asked softly. "If my closeness causes you discomfort, do feel free to tell me."

-"I'm okay, but thanks for asking…for understanding."

Resting his hand on her cheek, William leaned closer and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

-"Sleep, _gràdhach sìth-bhèo_." He whispered and she obeyed


	25. Chapter 25

Hello readers,

I don't have much to say this week, lol. I almost forgot I had to send this chapter because I'm watching the Olympics and devoring the competitions avidly! lol

Alright, enjoy this chapter

Kaya

**Chapter 25**

Zoé did not realize how tired she truly was until she laid her head on that feather soft pillow. William watched over her sleep and that for two full days. She had never slept for so long, unless she was in a coma… but it did her good. When she woke up that morning, she found her daughter was not in her cot. She had to tell herself she was in good hands and she found courage enough to go take a shower and change before she went to look for her baby girl.

Walking painfully downstairs, she heard Sylvie giggling. Zoé really could get used to this. Hearing her little girl so happy, felt really good. When she arrived to the living room, she found Nessie, Esme, Rosalie and Sylvie sitting on the floor in the middle of the room. Zoé watched for a few minutes as Rosalie played with wooden blocks with her daughter. She really seemed to care and like children. She could be so cold toward…well, pretty much everyone save for Carlisle, Esme and Emmett, but Sylvie seemed to have won her favors.

-"Come." Said a male voice behind her

Turning, Zoé saw Jasper, smirking as he gently took her by the elbow and led her into the living room. Esme smiled and Nessie waved at her. Zoé returned the gestures. Rosalie, on her part, did not turn her attention from Sylvie. Shrugging, the young woman thought it was better than nothing. At least her daughter was safe and relatively loved. No one seemed to care about her origins, which came as a huge relief. Being judged always scared Zoé.

Jasper made her sit on the couch and he sat beside her. She wondered where William was. Whenever he was away, though these people were nice, she felt uneasy.

-"I can feel your discomfort." Jasper said softly. "William is gone hunting, he should be back late tonight."

Zoé nodded courageously. Alice entered at that moment and waved at her boyfriend. Now that she thought about it, Zoé thought they probably were husband and wife, like Bella and Edward. Now she wondered if they had children also… Was Nessie the only offspring to be seen in this _coven_?

Just then, Sylvie chose that moment to bring her mother out of her thoughts by crawling toward her. Zoé smiled down at her daughter as she tugged at her pant leg. It was the first time she saw her little girl move on her own. She wondered if she would learn to walk soon, but she guessed she had time. Taking her into her arms, Zoé bid her a good morning in her native French.

-"Breakfast is ready for our girls." Alice said

Jasper helped Zoé on her feet and guided her and Sylvie to the kitchen where a good smell made them salivate. She sat at the counter and Alice served her pancakes. For Sylvie there were some toasts, scrambled eggs and fruits, as she had at the hotel. Sylvie cooed and they all _awwww-ed_. Her big doe eyes were wide as she stared at the food, as though it was a rare treat. It broke the young woman's heart, for she knew exactly how her daughter felt.

Food was eaten slowly, then Alice cleaned the table and Esme did the dishes. Jasper remained with Zoé and the baby girl. Truthfully, the young woman was beginning to feel uncomfortable with the way Jasper kept staring at her and her daughter. Did he see them as a potential…_gulp_…meal? A wave of calm washed over her, he was using his power, that much was obvious.

-"I feel your uneasiness, it was not my wish to make you uncomfortable." He said softly, then Alice came to sit beside him, taking his hand giving him an encouraging nod, he sighed, looking at Zoé. "When we made research to find your daughter, we searched on your father's past…"

Zoé felt panic rise, air having trouble to reach her lungs. What could they have found for this man…vampire…to be so formal…so solemn, all of a sudden? She wanted William to come back, she did not feel good, she was scared and, somehow, Jasper's power did not seem to be enough to keep her calm anymore.

-"Jasper, she needs to know now." Alice said

-"Alright." He swallowed, though Zoé had a feeling he did not need to… "Carlisle and Edward found out that…you are related to me…"


	26. Chapter 26

Hello readers,

Sorry I'm a bit late today. Some of you already know my mother had a biopsy yesterday. So, today I've been taking care of her, making sure she takes her tylenols regularly, not letting her lift heavy charges and such. Also, my uncle visited and I was busy and kind of forgot about sending this chapter! :D lol Hope you'll forive me.

Here we go, enjoy this new chapter!

Kaya

**Chapter 26**

Jasper…related to Zoé? How could that be? In what way? Were they cousins and she did not know it? Wouldn't she have heard of him before? She was confused. She knew her father only had one sister, but the young woman was absolutely sure she never had children… _Oh…_right, Jasper was way older than he appeared… She kind of forgot about that fact for a split second… But, what then, who was he? She looked back at Jasper's intense gaze, waiting anxiously, nervously also, for some semblance of explanation.

-"I once had brothers, but never quite knew what happened to them." He said after a while. "One of them, during the war, fled to Canada so he did not have to fight… He happened to be one of your ancestors."

-"So…" Zoé began, trying to find the right words. "That would make you my…great great something uncle?"

-"Yes, that would be about correct…but you can call me uncle without adding the correct amount of _greats_." He smirked, but sobered soon after. "I feel responsible for you, and your daughter and I cannot help but feel guilty over what you endured with that man I could never call nephew."

Zoé bowed her head, she truly did not know what to say. Why should he feel guilty? His blood was probably completely dissolved in her veins from the many generations separating them… Jasper looked at her seriously, as though gauging her reaction. She had none…well, not really. She did not want him to feel bad over what happened to her and her daughter. It truly was not his fault, neither was it his brother's.

-"It is no one's fault my father was crazy." Zoé declared confidently, looking straight into the vampire's amber eyes. "No one is guilty save for him."

-"What you say relieves me." Jasper admitted, smiling sadly. "Still, I want to be involved in your life, as my niece, and Sylvie as well. I want to take care of you both."

-"William…"

-"William is your protector, yes. I do not mind… He has proven me he was worthy of you, otherwise I would have chased him from your side." He smirked, but Zoé was not sure she found that very funny

-"Talking about him…" Alice began. "…he has just crossed the river and should be here in…three, two, one…"

Just then, the glass door in the kitchen opened and William stepped in with the others. He smiled when he saw Zoé and Sylvie. The baby girl held her arms out to him, surprising everyone in the room, including the math teacher. He grinned and took the little one in his arms, taking Zoé's hand with his free one. Edward also approached, and Zoé knew that he figured out in the blink of an eye what had just occurred.

-"So, you finally told her." He said to Jasper, who nodded

William stopped smiling at that moment and looked between the two. He seemed nervous, Zoé was beginning to know him, though she did not think she ever saw him like this before. He handed Sylvie to Edward, who's serious expression immediately turned playful for the toddler, who pulled at his bronze hair joyfully.

-"You can ask her properly now." Jasper declared mysteriously and William got on his knees before the young woman

-"Zoé, my love, I know we barely talked about it, and that we never mentioned it again but…now I am asking you, before your uncle…"

-"And aunt!" Alice chirped and William rolled his eyes, while Zoé blushed

-"And aunt." William rectified. "Will you do me the honor of marrying me?"

Zoé's eyes widened, she truly had not seen that one coming… She swallowed hard, paling slightly. William's eyes were wide and she could tell he thought she was refusing him. She wasn't, she only was surprised he was still considering having her as his bride…

-"Ohhh…I hear wedding bells!" Alice giggled, making Zoé blushed once more and biting her lip

-"Alice cannot say the word for you, my love." William grinned. "Tell me, please, stop torturing me."

-"Y-yes, William, I will marry you." She said, suddenly feeling a terrible weight lifting from her very soul


	27. Chapter 27

Hello readers,

Some news about my mother: Mom's doing okay. She hurts from the biopsy of last week, but it's normal. She will get the results next week and I'm beginning to get anxiety issues...

I'm glad the Jasper idea seemed to your liking, at least to some of you. :) I simply _had _to include him and Alice. I love the Cullens and their different powers and views.

Alrighty then. I hope you will like this new chapter!

Kaya

**Chapter 27**

William thought he would burst with joy when Zoé said yes to his marriage proposal. He knew she was unsure about many things, but her accepting this was a huge step forward. It proved she trusted him, that she did not fear him and maybe had feelings for him. He wanted her as his wife, more than anything. She deserved to be loved, to be cherished. He truly felt like he finally found his other half… Also, he loved the thought of having Sylvie as his daughter. The little girl was adorable and after what she went through, she needed a good father. He could be that. He could be a husband and a father. He would never have babies with Zoé, but it did not matter, he was having them both and they would have a family together and happiness…and peace!

After his proposal, he took Zoé back upstairs, holding Sylvie in his arms. She needed to be changed and Zoé wanted to take a bath. Once they were in the young woman's bedroom, he assured her he could take care of the toddler, ushering his beloved to the bathroom. She hesitated, but only for a short moment and he was happy about it. Now that he was alone with the little girl, he would need to learn how to change a diaper real fast…

-"Be cooperative, alright?" He said and she giggled as he sat her on his lap

First, he read the label on the diaper pack, nodded to himself, then studied one of the diapers to make sure he got it before he tried to put it on Sylvie. After taking a deep breath, which he truly did not need…he got up and laid the little giggling girl on the bed. Gently, he undressed her and removed the dirty diaper she had on. His vampire eyes widened as they caught the remnant of bruises on her legs, belly and arms. Zoé's mortal eyes would not see them and he was glad, but it broke his heart to see the truth or what Sylvie endured…

-"My poor baby…what did they do to you…?" He whispered, more to himself, making sure Zoé would not hear him

Gently, he put the new diaper on Sylvie after he had wiped her small bottom up with knitted brows and dressed her into a clean pyjama. They did not buy fancy dresses yet for the little girl. They all figured she would be more comfortable and well, she deserved to be comfortable. He took her back into his arms and decided to wait there until Zoé came out of the bathroom. Sylvie cuddled closer to him and part of William wondered if she was not cold, being so close to him. When he saw how easily she seemed to be slowly drifting off to sleep, he guessed she did not mind all that much…

Zoé finally came out of the bathroom, wrapped in a towel and she gasped when she saw William there. His jaw felt slack when he saw her, but it was not the time to make her uncomfortable. He smiled, went to her slowly, so she did not feel threatened or something, kissed her cheek then went out into the hall. If his heart was still beating, it would be pounding for sure. He desired this woman more than he ever had anyone in his tremendously long life.

He listened as she moved about the room. Just then, Edward came upstairs…with a knowing smirk. William gave him a look which meant for the bronze haired vampire to shut up, making Edward chuckle. Sylvie then began cooing, speaking syllables, some of them nearly resembling to words.

-"She is trying to tell you that you smell good." Edward said

-"Well, that's nice." William laughed, then had an idea and turned Sylvie so he could look into her eyes. "Are you cold when I hold you?"

Sylvie produced a series of new syllables, trying to explain though she did not have a speech yet and William saw Edward frown and take an angry look from the corner of his eye.

-"She likes it when she's in your arms." He said

-"Then why are you looking so angry?" William asked, truly confused

-"Because she is thinking she was much colder when she was with the mean people."

Now William was angry as well, but he had to remain calm in order not to crush the little girl he still had in his arms. It must have been really cold where she used to live if she preferred the coldness of his embrace. He hated to think about her previous life and he promised himself to do everything in his power to give her and her mother a beautiful life.


	28. Chapter 28

Hello readers!

I know it looks like I'm running out of ideas...I'm not. It's just that the past few weeks were stressful and, well...that's it. Mom had her biopsy results yesterday and we are all releived that it revealed to be benign! Mom doesn't have cancer, after all! The tumor she had was removed completely during the biopsy. The doctor had faith it was not cancerous this time, but wanted to make sure, since mom had cancer six years ago. Now mom will need checkups every six months instead of every year.

Alrighty, now on with today's chapter. I hope you will like it.

Kaya

**Chapter 28**

When dinner time came, Zoé had Sylvie back into her arms and they ate together. Carlisle prepared their meal. Esme and Rosalie had bought a book with recipes for babies and toddlers, then went to the grocery store. The refrigerator was so full of food, Zoé wondered how they would manage to eat everything before it spoils… Alice had gone with them, returning with several magazines and catalogues.

When Zoé and Sylvie were done with their food, Alice declared they had to have some "girl time" and ushered every single girl in the house into her bedroom. So, she, Zoé, Sylvie, Esme, Nessie, Bella and Rosalie filled in and though the room was large, it was a wonder they all managed to fit in. Alice took out the magazines and catalogues she bought earlier, along with several fabric samples and a notepad. She and Esme were pretty excited about this, while Zoé was pretty oblivious… Nessie and Bella sat on either side of her, while Rosalie was taking a stroll about the room with Sylvie in her arms. Esme and Alice knelt before Zoé.

As soon as Alice put the first catalogue on Zoé's lap, the young woman knew what this was about… This was a wedding planning party… She swallowed. There were rather intimidating, all around her, all a bit excited…save for Rosalie who could not care less. She was happy with just having Sylvie in her arms. Again, Zoé swallowed and a third time when Alice and Esme began telling her what she thought would look good on her for the wedding. To tell the truth, this was a bit overwhelming. She knew she accepted to marry William. She truly wanted to be with him…but did it have to take measures like this? Couldn't they keep this union simple?

-"Oh, I also chose the perfect little dress for Sylvie." Alice declared cheerfully

-"Let me see!" Rosalie cried and came closer quickly, Sylvie giggling in her arms

-"Well, you can see, but it is still up to Zoé to decide what she wants for her daughter." Esme said firmly and Rosalie rolled her eyes

The picture of a cute little dress was shown to the young mother and she smiled. She could imagine her daughter in something that cute. _She will look like a little princess_. More dresses were shown to Zoé, this time for her. There were different types, but Zoé asked for it to be as simple as possible. She did not want to look like a princess, all clad in white and lace and puffy sleeves. Alice agreed, though not without a sad look.

-"Who do we invite?" Nessie asked curiously, looking at Zoé

-"I…I don't know…I don't have any family or friends…save for you girls and the rest of the clan." The young woman whispered, half embarrassed

-"Well, there are a few other covens that will want to be there, for sure." Alice interrupted. "And the Volturi might visit…"

This casted a cold silence about the room. Zoé did not know what they were talking about and why they all looked so alarmed. She decided to ask William later, rather than ask the other women. Shoes were then chosen to go with the "potential" dress, along with a veil. Then came the flowers' turn and the dresses for the handmaidens. There was a lot to cover and Alice was having the time of her life. Zoé did not mind the pixie vampire was taking everything into her hands, she truly was not fit to plan something like this.

-"I've had the best wedding." Bella declared, then winked. "You'll like yours."

-"I do not have a doubt." Zoé assured. "I guess…I never thought I would never get married someday…"

-"William is the best husband for you." Esme smiled warmly. "He is the sweetest man…aside from my Carlisle."

The young woman smiled. William was indeed sweet. He was calm and understanding. Then she thought about that morning, when she came out of the bathroom and he was there, staring at her as though he saw her for the first time. He had kissed her cheek and though his skin felt like ice, she could swear she felt warm after he gave it to her.

-"Alright, let's call it a night. Zoé and Sylvie are tired." Esme declared and Rosalie approached

Sylvie was fast asleep in the blond vampire's arms. Rosalie had the warmest smile on her face anyone had seen since Nessie came to the world, for Zoé it was a first. She was handed her daughter and yawned. She bid everyone goodnight, though she knew none of them would sleep and went to her bedroom.


	29. Chapter 29

Hello readers!

Not much happened this week so I'll keep it short and sweet! lol

Hope you enjoy this chapter!

Kaya

**Chapter 29**

Zoé took her time to return to her bedroom with Sylvie. It simply felt too good and perfect to have her sleeping daughter in her arm. Somehow, she did not want it to end. It felt like she did not get to see her much since she found her. The Cullens took care of her most of the time and since they were back to Forks, Rosalie had the little girl with her all the time. Zoé just needed to be with her baby a bit. Deciding upon not going to her bedroom directly, she went downstairs, walked around for a bit, then went back up. No one seemed to be outside their room. Maybe they all guessed she needed some time with her baby? Well, with Edward reading thoughts, Jasper feelings atmospheres and Alice seeing the future, it certainly was a possibility.

Thinking it was rather late, and feeling her arms weakening, Zoé decided to return upstairs and to her room. The door was already opened, but she was not worried, contrary to how she would feel when her bedroom door was open when she lived with her father… When she entered the room, she could not keep a smile from touching her lips when she saw William. He was changing the linens in Sylvie's cot and then she saw a tiny stuffed lamp in the corner. He was trying to be a daddy, she realized. It half scared and half made her happy.

-"Good evening." He said happily before he turned to her and smiled

-"Hello." She smiled back, though shyly

Entering the room, Zoé took her daughter to the freshly changed cot. William touched her shoulder as she lay Sylvie down. He then led her to her bed, where a nightgown laid. She stopped breathing. Did he want to…?

-"I'll leave you to change for the night." He said softly, as though sensing her discomfort and uncertainty. "I will be back in a few minutes."

On that, William left the room. Zoé sighed and went to the bathroom to change. She did as quickly as her broken body could…which was not very fast, actually. As soon as she came back into her bedroom, William entered, carrying a few things with him: a box wrapped in pink paper and her backpack. She thought she had left it at her father's… William followed her gaze and smiled as he closed the bedroom door.

-"I brought your books. I thought you might want to continue with your studies, now that things settled down." He said softly, then placed the backpack by the doorway. "But it's not for tonight. It is already late. All I want is for you to sleep…and open my present…not necessarily in that order."

Zoé smiled shyly and sat down, waiting nervously for him to come closer. William knelt before her and placed his wrapped present on her lap. He motioned for her to unwrap it. She did, though slowly. She never really had gifts before she came into this singular family… Opening the lid of the small box, she discovered a leather bind book and a pen.

-"It is a journal. I thought you might want to write what you think, what you feel, into these blank pages." He said softly

-"Edward will tell you everything, why do you want it in a book?" She asked, unsure of what he wanted

-"You think I want you to write so I can read it?" He frowned and he sighed when she did not answer, only bowing her head. "Love, this is not what I want. I want you to write in this journal _if _you want to write in this journal. I won't read it, I promise."

-"Oh." She thought she understood

It was still hard for her not to mistrust people whenever they were doing something for her. It was a different concept… She liked his present now. She shook a bit as she leaned forward and kissed his cheek. He seemed a bit shock and, truth was, Zoé was too. She never made the first move before… She bit her lip, looking down. William reached up and touched her face with tender fingertips. He made her look up and when she did, he brushed his lips to hers. Zoé closed her eyes as a jolt of warmth spread into her entire being. She did not understand the feeling, at first at least. Then she figured it out, as his lips trailed down her jaw bone. She was falling in love and she desired this man…vampire…whatever he wanted to call himself.

William pulled away before he could kiss her neck. He sighed against the skin of her neck, then looked into her eyes, smiling warmly. His hands cupped her face, his thumbs running lightly on her cheeks and eyelids.

-"I think you should go to bed now." He whispered, taking her aback, she really did not think he would say something like that. "We are going to school tomorrow."

-"Alright." She answered and he helped her under the covers

This day began strangely and it ended the same way.


	30. Chapter 30

Hello readers!

I'm so sorry! I forgot to send this chapter this afternoon. It's 11pm and I only just noticed! I truly am sorry for being late! Hope you'll forgive me!

Hope I'll get a few reviews! :D

Kaya

**Chapter 30**

Early the next morning, William helped Zoé preparing for school, for him it was really a matter of taking care of her. She got breakfast in bed and the hot bath was drawn for her. She did not need this, but it felt good to be pampered a bit. It was then decided that she would leave with Nessie, Bella and Edward. He would leave before them, since the teachers had to arrive at school before the students. Rosalie decided to stay home, instead of going to Forks High with the rest of them. She and Esme would keep an eye on Sylvie.

Zoé apprehended this come back. It would be strange to around _real_ young people, since the Cullens were only young in appearance, save maybe Renesmee. Things were not as they looked, in her new family. _Family_… That new concept warmed her heart and gave her strength and courage. The previous night, William stayed with her, in bed. He did not touch her, he would only smile at her, sometimes whisper in that strange language of his.

Forks High came in sight and Zoé felt her breathing increase. Nessie hummed softly and Edward tried to tell her she had nothing to fear. She knew that. They were all around her, protecting her. Besides, she would be in William's class all day. Just the knowledge he would be there, made her feel much calmer. Yet, another part of her was nervous for leaving her baby girl to others to take care of her. Was she selfish to want to go back to school so early after she was given back her daughter? She promised herself she would finish this course and should she need to take another one, she would study at home. After all, she had her own, private math teacher!

Edward helped Zoé up to the classroom, Jasper joining them soon after. He took hold of her backpack and protested that it was too heavy for her, that she should not lift such weights. She wondered how he could tell, all of them were just so strong, her backpack surely felt like a feather to them…

When they reached the classroom, the door was open and they could all hear William whistle a tune from Disney's Snow White. Zoé smiled, while the two other boys laughed. They probably read more into it than she did, with their super vampire powers she was only beginning to understand… They entered, and William went to them right away. With one look he asked Edward something.

-"Nope, not a soul." Edward answered

Zoé wondered what this answer was about until William came to her and took her in his arms. Then she guessed he probably _asked _Edward if there were anyone around, so he could hug her without anyone surprising them. Edward cleared his throat after a few seconds and William let go. Barely and moment later, students began to appear. She sat at her usual desk and opened her backpack. She gasped. Inside was a rose with a card attached to a thin white ribbon. On it was written in a neat print: _I love you_. She looked up at William and he winked at her. She bit her lip, blushed, then finally took her books out.

She began working with a light heart. She did not have fear, all of a sudden. She knew she was safe, that her daughter was probably giggling as she played with she decided to call her _aunts_, and the man who loved her was right before her. He was teaching something about geometry, she listened the best she could but could not quite concentrate. Zoé followed his moves, felt his voice into her entire being, warming her thoroughly. Her heart would beat faster every time he would glance her way. She was in love, she knew it now.

When the day ended, it was decided that Zoé would leave with the same Cullens with whom she arrived. Zoé and Nessie were waiting for Bella and Edward on the doorsteps of the school. The couple needed to meet with the administrations to change a few details in their schedule. Jacob Black appeared them with his motorcycle. He waved at his girlfriend and Nessie waved back, squealing with joy as though she had not seen him in an eternity, which was of course not the case.

-"Do you mind waiting for Bells and Ed here?" Nessie asked Zoé. "Tell them I will be with Jake, alright."

Zoé wasn't sure she wanted to be alone, but she nodded anyway. Nessie did so much for her, she simply could not refuse, could she? The _younger_ girl ran to her boyfriend and they were off soon after she embarked the bike. Zoé sighed and gasped when a car she knew all too well entered the parking lot not too subtly.

Her father's car…


	31. Chapter 31

Hello readers!

Sorry for last week's cliffie! ;)

I'm currently working on a new fic based on the 1994 movie _The Crow_. It should be ready to be sent in a few weeks.

Happy Easter everyone!

Hope you will like today's chapter. :)

Kaya

**Chapter 31**

Zoé was frozen in place. Her father was at her school and she could not see any member of her new family near her. She was shaking as she saw him get out of the car and running to her. Her breathing became labored and soon he was gripping at her upper arm, dragging her back toward his car, then he literally threw her inside. As she was driven away from one of the only place where she felt safe, she saw Alice running toward the car at _human _speed. Zoé cried and scream for help, knowing her friend would hear. Other students stood there numbly, doing nothing.

-"So, daddy's girl thought she could run away?" George laughed. "Got a strange call this morning. Looks like you _stole_ away your bastard from the _nice _people I confided her with. How did you manage that?"

-"I-I don't know w-what you're talking ab-bout." She lied

-"Think you do. Now they want their moneymaker back because they think I have her. Shit, what would I do with a babe? She's way too young to be of any use."

Zoé felt bile rise to the back of her throat at his foul words.

-"M-moneymaker?" She rasped

-"Yeah. Government gave 'em money for the babe. How did you find her anyway? The people you live with helped you, didn't they? Saw you with them. You must give'em a good time for them to bother with such a burden!"

Zoé said nothing, she only cowered into her seat, hoping they would crash into a tree. She did not care if she died, all she cared was for _him_ to die, so her baby would be safe.

She heard him growl and then the car sped. In the rearview mirrors she saw that two cars were following. A silver Volvo and a black Charger. Unmistakable, they were after them. _William…please…help me…_ She knew she should rather call for Edward, since he was likely to be the only one to _hear _her plea, but, somehow, she knew William would hear her in his heart, even though it was not beating.

The black Charger was gaining on them and George was beginning to panic, which was not a good thing since he was drunk and in a car going at full speed. George was quickly losing control, over himself and over the car. The Charger was at level with them and Zoé could see William's angry face as he drove on her father's side. George bent over to her and she tried to push him, but to no avail. He was still stronger than her. He opened the car door and with his foot he kicked her out.

Zoé hit the asphalted ground at full speed, knocking the air out of her lungs, breaking her bones until she came to a limp stop. Her eyes were half closed when she saw her father's car crash into a tree. Part of her wish it could have happened sooner. Feet came running to her and she thought she heard her name, but she wasn't sure, for everything became black.


	32. Chapter 32

Hello readers!

I decided to end this story next week. I know I know... I'm not closing any doors to a sequel, you know. ;) I'll think about it. The lack of reviews and readers influenced my decision. It's not really stimulating to write when there's barely any reader and even less reviews...

Well, here's your chapter for today.

Kaya

**Chapter 32**

Someone was speaking in French in Zoé's ear. It was words of love, happiness, peace, devotion and acceptance. She did not know who was speaking, but in her exhausted mind, it could only be the voice of an angel. Other voices were soon added to this one. They sounded worried… Sounds she knew all too well were in the mix. The beeping of machines and a respirator…She was plugged to them, she knew as much. She tried to move her hand to verify if she had a tube in her throat, but it refused to move. Zoé managed to open her eyes, but could not move her head. The room was dimly lit but she recognized it. It was the hospital-like room in the Cullen's house.

-"She's awake!" Came Edward's voice

Dr Cullen was by her side in half a second and looked into her eyes. He looked so worried, she did not understand what was wrong. Did something happen? Then it hit her… Her father… He was at her school… He took her to his car… He pushed her _out_ of the car… And he crashed into a tree… _I was pushed out of a car…at full speed…_she thought, her throat tightening around the tube she had there.

-" Zoé." Carlisle began softly. "Do you remember what happened?"

-"Yes, she does." Edward answered for her. "She recalls all that happened…"

-"Zoé, you father died in the accident." William said, sounding neutral, but she knew what he thought, even though she did not have Edward's power

Relief flood through her entire body, although something felt terribly wrong…but she did not think much of it. Her father was dead! At last, she could let herself have some peace. She could be happy now and her daughter could be safe in this world! Zoé looked back at Dr Cullen, and his eyes somehow told her that this was not all… What else could there be?

-"Dear one, _gràdhach sìth-bhèo_, you need to know that, in the accident, you were badly injured…" William whispered, his face now closer to hers. "Carlisle tried his best, but your body was damaged beyond repair…"

Zoé was trying to understand what he was saying. Then again, she tried to move her hand to take William's, who looked so sad and worried… She couldn't… Realization hit her once more. She tried to move her feet…they were not working either. It was not possible…this could not be… George could not have done this to her. He could not have won! Not like this!

-"Tell her." Edward said to his foster father

Esme approached and sat on the end of the bed. Jasper appeared, as though at the ready to dim the tensed atmosphere. Alice, Bella and Nessie were there as well. Then Zoé saw Rosalie and Emmett. They were all there, save for Sylvie. Did something happen to her daughter?

-"Sylvie is fine." Edward assured, then pressed his father once more

-"Alright…" Carlisle sighed, then sat by the young woman's side. "Zoé…you are quadriplegic…"

_Quadriplegic…_ Zoé knew that word, but, all of a sudden, she forgot its meaning. Edward murmured something, but she did not hear what he was saying. She felt lost, all of a sudden… Did that word just sealed her fate?

-"My love…" William whispered into her ear. "Do you understand what this means?"

Zoé closed her eyes. _Never walk again…Never hold Sylvie again…Never embrace William again…_

-"Yes…she does…" Edward answered, bowing his head

-" Zoé, I cannot leave you like this…" William continued. "I love you too much. Sylvie needs her mother, and I need you too…"

What did he mean, she did not know. Everything was hard to process. She saw more than felt Dr Cullen remove the tube from her throat and she immediately felt the lack of air in her lungs. William bent her head to the side and he whispered something in her ear which sounded like: _I'm sorry._


	33. Chapter 33

Hello readers!

So, today comes the last chapter. I wrote a note at the end to your intention. I truly hope that you will enjoy this last chapter.

Yours,

Kaya

**Chapter 33**

Pain, excruciating pain flood through Zoé, but how could this be? She wasn't supposed to feel a thing, since Dr Cullen just told her she was quadriplegic… She felt her boned pop, as though they were falling back into their rightful places… She did not scream, or cry. She was used to pain, but she was scared. Did she dream that her father was dead? Did he come back to beat her to death? Was she in hell for the sins her father always told her she had committed?

_Sylvie…_ Zoé thought of her daughter, hoping she was alright, that the Cullens were taking good care of her, that she would be fine. _William_… She so wanted to feel his arms around her at the moment. She was hurting so much, only his comfort could have helped. Then, as though her wish was granted, she felt them, his strong, careful arms. At least she hoped it was his arms, because they did not feel as cool as they used to. Maybe she was dreaming? He always felt warmer in her dreams.

-"She is half conscious." She heard Edward's voice say, somewhere. "She feels the pain… Bella, you said you did not feel the pain when I…"

He did not finish his sentence. Bella was there? Was everyone there? Why couldn't she wake up? She wanted to move, but the pain was too intense.

-"_Je suis l__à, Zoé, _I'm here." William murmured in French, then in English, as though he feared she would not understand her native language

-"She knows you're there. She knows we're there as well." Edward assured. "It's almost over, Zoé."

-_"Alright…" _She thought to his intention. _"What's almost over?"_

-"We'll tell you when you're with us…" Edward answered

-"She talks to you?" William asked and since Zoé did not hear the answer, she could only guess the bronze haired vampire nodded. "Beloved, I did something to save you. I hope you will forgive me."

_Something to save me…?_ Zoé wondered what it meant. She did not think about it, concentrating on the pain, to try to make it go away. It was no use… Why was she hurting that much? It burned everywhere. Was she in a fire and they did not tell her? Again, if she had been burned, she would not have felt it. Wasn't she supposed to be quadriplegic? She was confused. The pain dimmed slightly after a while.

Her mind decided it was time to open her eyes. It was bright…too bright…too…_detailed_… Her eyes darted from side to side. William was sitting beside her, looking more beautiful than he ever had and she smiled at him. He returned the gesture. Before she even realized what she was doing, Zoé sat up. _Wasn't I quadriplegic?_ She frowned, then William took her hand. It was warm and she gasped.

-"You did something to…" Zoé began, then gasped once more when she realized the ethereal voice she just heard was her own

-"Yes…" He stated simply

-"I'm…"

-"You are _gràdhach sìth-bhèo_." He whispered

-"W-what does it mean?" She rasped. "You call me that all the time…what does it means?"

-"Roughly translated from Scottish Gaelic, it means that you are my immortal beloved."

The mystery was solved with these words and she knew what was happening to her, what he had done to same her. He _turned _her…into a vampire… Oddly enough, she was not overly upset. She felt strange, a bit apprehensive about the whole thing, but it somehow felt like it was the only issue to her life…

-"H-how do we say _savior_, in your language?" She asked in a barely audible whisper and William smiled warmly

-"The word is _Slànaighear_." He murmured

-"This is what you are to me…my _Slànaighear…_"

**The End**

**Author Note:**_ I truly don't know if I will write a sequel at this point. I'm thinking of it, we'll see how I feel in a few weeks about it. Hope you won't be too angry at me. ;) I just need a break from this story as for now. This chapter was what I call a key chapter, which means, to me, that I don't close every door to a sequel but the story can still end there. I know this is a bit abrupt, but I'm kind of losing interest, mostly because I don't get much reviews…_

_I would like to thank those who _did_ take the time to review. If I forgot anyone, I hope you will forgive me. In alphabetical order:_

_bensonbrat_

_HayleeLovesIt_

_krazykook_

_LordXeenTheGreat_

_Lorien Urbani_

_newphan_

_paisleypus_

_the mischievous pixie _

_Timeflies_

_TwilightEclps_


End file.
